


His Abandoned Omega

by xcaellachx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Blood Drinking, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Out of Character Sheriff, Out of Character Stiles Stilinski, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Suicide Notes, Supernatural Elements, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Violence, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, arranged mating, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcaellachx/pseuds/xcaellachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is an omega who was promised to an unknown alpha in a much-anticipated and influential arranged mating. When his alpha never showed, his family and the town took it out on Stiles in the form of physical and mental abuse. He has become a shadow of himself, lonely and desperate for affection.</p><p>Derek Hale refused to let himself be trapped in an arranged mating so after college he never returned home. Now he must return to Beacon Hills because his father is ill, though he has a feeling it is nothing more than a trap. </p><p>One chance meeting changes both of their lives and Derek is determined to end his arranged mating so he can claim the omega of his dreams with the gorgeous whiskey eyes. Stiles is filled with hope for the first time in years, but he has sworn to save himself for his arranged alpha. Will Derek be able to change his mind or will the town beat Stiles down before he can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Werewolf AU. Humans and werewolves coexist. Stiles is a wolf. Stiles is out of character due to the amount of abuse he has dealt with. Alphas and omegas are different physically and Derek is taller than in canon.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.
> 
> Please DO NOT post my story on any website whether it's Goodreads or Wattpad or anywhere else. Thank you for this consideration.

Derek Hale couldn’t believe he was back in this hell hole. Driving down the main road of Beacon Hills was like a trip down memory lane that he had never wanted to make again. Sure, it was one of the most affluent, well-to-do packlands in the country, but to him it was hell. He had left ten years prior, after graduating high school and had vowed to never return.

His entire life was spent preparing for his future. First, it was getting into the right primary school, then boarding school, then prepping to get into the best shifter college in the country. Then, on his eighteenth birthday, still some five months before he was to graduate high school, he found out the rest of his parent’s plan for his life. He would graduate from the college of their choice and then he would get married to the shifter of their choice. It felt like a betrayal to know that they had taken away his choice of mate. When he was only five years old, Talia and Alexander Hale had arranged for him to marry an omega, the name of whom would be kept from him until their mating ceremony was ready to be planned. The secret of the name was apparently a tradition, one his parents wouldn’t, or maybe couldn’t, explain. It was all bullshit. That was all he knew for sure.

Derek had hated going to the schools they wanted, socializing with the children of their friends, even studying what they pushed him into. All of his energy had been spent looking ahead. College. Once he went away to college he would be free. He could get a degree in architecture and design the buildings that had been drawing themselves in his mind since he was old enough to hold a pencil. He didn’t care that his mother wanted him to go into law and then politics, as she had. He had no desire to spend his life that way. But he let his mother believe that he had no problem with the plan. Sure, he would be a lawyer then maybe he would run for mayor or maybe even a seat in the Shifter Senate.

The lockbox hidden under the floorboards in his room had kept his college acceptance and admittance letters safe. The one thing he was thankful for was his mother’s pressure to do well in school. Thanks to that, he had gotten accepted to the best architectural schools in the country, shifter and non. He wasn’t a shifter snob as his family and community were. He didn’t care if he went to school with non-shifters, what did it matter? As long as the school was good, he was open to it.

Derek had finally settled on Cornell and decided he would live in New York for the rest of his life, it felt more like home than Beacon Freaking Hills ever had.

He wasn’t in line for pack Alpha, so there was no reason to go back to Beacon Hills, home of the Battle Born Clan of California. Battle Born. He scoffed. They weren’t deserving of that name anymore. Maybe Silver Spoon in Prissy Mouth Clan. The shifters in his home town were more concentrated on accumulation of wealth than the proud history of their pack.

If it weren’t for his father being severely ill, he wouldn’t be there now. As it was, he knew it was going to be hell. Once Derek saw whether his father was okay – if he was even ill at all – he knew he would be hearing about the arranged mating. He was supposed to have returned home when his arranged mate turned eighteen and claim them. Hell, he didn’t know if the shifter was male or female. Shifters didn’t care about gender for the most part. Derek had always been attracted more toward males, so he had a feeling his omega would be female just to torture him even more. Regardless, he would hear about it. His arranged mate had turned of age five years prior. The entire year leading up to the day, his parents had started hounding him, calling every week, then every other day, asking when he would be back. They left message after message telling him about the plans they had made for the claiming ceremony. He didn’t return a single one.

Part of him felt bad for the omega. It wasn’t his or her fault Derek didn’t want his life mate chosen for him. Hell, he didn’t know if he even wanted a life mate. But this person was just as trapped as he was. He had probably done the poor thing a favor.

With a deep sigh, he pulled into the underground parking lot of the best hotel in town, the Moonrise. This town could at least pick better names for their businesses. Hopefully, he could check in quietly and spend a peaceful evening before being faced with his parents the next day.

Getting out of his truck, he stretched his six foot four inch frame before opening the back door. Grabbing his backpack, he locked up went inside to talk to the clerk and check in. Luck was on his side because the clerk didn’t know him and he was able to get his key and quickly made his way to the elevator. That was when his luck ran out.

“Derek Hale, where the hell have you been?”

He froze, Talia Hale’s disdainful voice filling him with anger and dread. So much for a quiet evening.

 

. . . . .

 

“Can I get one sex on the beach, a shot of Cuervo, and one jack and coke please,” Stiles Stilinski asked the bartender, Danny, loudly. It was part of the job description to speak as loudly as possible so the bartender could hear you. Otherwise, you didn’t get any drinks. He suddenly jerked forward, his ribcage connecting with the bar as an elbow rammed into his back.

“Move it, loser,” a nasty voice growled at him.

Without saying a word, Stiles simply moved further down the bar. He saw Danny’s mouth thin as he watched what happened, but he didn’t say anything. After realizing this was a part of Stiles’ life and Stiles repeated pleas to just leave it alone, Danny had stopped trying to help. Danny was the closest thing to a friend he had in this town since Scott McCall gave up on him. Scott, an alpha, had been his closest friend since birth. But after he found his mate, Allison, in high school, he stopped hanging around Stiles as much. It hurt.

Everyone in Beacon Hills treated Stiles like shit and for the most part he was used to it. He tried to be tough when he was in public, being as nonchalant about the verbal and physical abuse as he could. Having his intended mate completely abandon him without a word made him easy fodder for the town’s amusement. The arrangement was between his family and another important family in town. He never found out who, that wasn’t how these arrangements worked. So now, because somehow he had chased off his alpha, his family was humiliated. They had to do something to cover up the public embarrassment of preparing an entire claiming ceremony and then Stiles being left standing there like a fool. There was nothing they could do, so his family turned on him and blamed him for everything, disowning him in the process. Somehow, this gave the people of the town permission to turn his life into a living hell in every way. His family didn’t care, he no longer mattered to them. They didn’t acknowledge him or the abuse. More than once he had seen his father, the Sheriff, drive by while he was being pushed around by a group of betas. The car just kept driving. Stiles simply didn’t exist. It was a painful state of being.

Around that time, Scott told him they couldn’t hang out anymore. He didn’t want his mate being hurt by association from being near Stiles when he got beat up. That one stung for a long time. He got a smile and a small wave from his old friend now, but that was it. Anything more might be considered too friendly.

The people of Beacon Hills had their opinions on why his alpha had never shown up to claim him. His physical appearance was the most popular. He was ugly. He wasn’t the typical omega beauty, petite, with a soft build, light hair and blue or green eyes. The small frame was a complement to the larger, taller alphas. Male and female omegas alike tended to have these traits. Not him. He had to be born tall and gangly, five foot ten with a wiry frame. His skin was marked with moles instead of a flawless expanse of porcelain. He had the right skin tone, being pale, but the moles and his lean muscles made him different. His brown hair was a spiky mass and his eyes, instead of pale, were a golden brown. He resembled a distant uncle who had been known as the ugly old guy who died alone. It was a rich heritage.

Other than his appearance, people said Stiles was stupid – not acknowledging his perfect 4.0 GPA from high school and the tech school he’d put himself through. He was also worthless, impotent, and a geek, thanks to his computer programming side business. That particular insult didn’t bother him. He _was_ a geek, well, part time at least. Then someone had broken into his house and found his artwork and gave the town more ammunition against him. He hadn’t wanted to get into computers, he was an artist at heart. His dream would be spending the day painting or drawing. Being from one of the richer families in town, with his dad being Sheriff, his parents could have easily sent him to art school or helped him set up a studio. Instead, after a year had passed and no word from his arranged mate, they had disowned him, completely cutting him off. Stiles had always had a knack for computers, so he put himself through tech school and started a small programming company. He telecommuted from home which suited him just fine. The less he had to be in public the better for his perpetually bruised body.

Not a week passed by that he didn’t have to stop by the hospital for any number of injuries. He’d been beaten up by most of the men in town his age, either singly or in groups. Shoved, pushed, pulled, punched; hell, twice he had been hit by cars. The cars had female drivers, he supposed it was easier to run him over than break a nail hitting him. The police had written it off saying he hadn’t been watching where he was going. He had perfected the use of women’s concealer so he could keep his night job at the Moonrise bar located in the basement of the hotel. People tended to not want to buy drinks from a guy whose face was black and blue.

Tonight he was dealing with bruised ribs from a pounding he had taken from Jackson Whittemore and his cronies the night before. His face wasn’t swollen anymore, but there were bruises around his eye and along his cheekbone from a small fracture still healing. Now, from the elbow in the back he had just received, he knew he’d have another deep bruise to deal with. Thank the gods he had invested in ice packs and arnica long time ago.

The bruises, broken bones, all of it, Stiles could handle. As a shifter, he healed faster than humans, though, as an omega, he still needed a couple of days to heal broken bones. If he had a week, he could finally be at full health again. Unfortunately, the men in town didn’t believe in giving him that time. They felt he should be reminded daily that he was nothing and that he would never be worth anything to anyone. The women even showed their disdain through ignoring his very existence.

What Stiles couldn’t handle and fought against every day, was the emotional pain. The feelings of abandonment, worthlessness, loneliness, and sadness. So much sadness. Why didn’t his alpha come for him? Did the alpha find out who Stiles was and find him lacking? Was he as ugly as everyone said? Growing up, he had received compliments on his unusual looks, girls and guys alike showed envy that he had dark hair and golden eyes. But now? Now he was hideous and that must be why his intended mate never came for him. Was it because he wasn’t successful? He got by. He could afford rent, utilities, computers and basic art supplies. So what if he didn’t dress in designer clothes? That couldn’t possibly be what made him worthless, could it?

Nobody thought to blame the missing alpha. Alphas were always right. Stiles didn’t even question it.

Stiles could calmly treat his wounds, wrap and rewrap his ribs, set his fingers when they were dislocated, and take himself to the hospital when his stab wounds bled too much or his stiches were repeatedly ripped out. All of that was fine. It sucked, but it was his life. But the emotional part was beyond him. He cried himself to sleep most nights, the deep longing in his soul eating him alive. The longing for his alpha, for his friends, for a kind word and a friendly touch. He missed laying in piles with his friends watching movies and talking. It had been years since someone had touched him without the intention of hurting him. At night, his wolf would howl weakly in anguish, curl up in his mind, and just lay there, tail tucked under, uninterested in anything. He had stopped shifting. His wolf didn’t care to come out. He was waiting for their mate. Too bad his mate would never come.

Danny served up his drinks with a supportive smile and Stiles nodded his thanks. He turned and easily stepped over the foot that stuck out to trip him. As he avoided it, though, another conveniently placed elbow struck, this time right into his broken rib. Taking a deep breath, gasping for control over the pain, he gritted his teeth and moved on. It was a typical night.

 

. . . . .

 

Derek’s father wasn’t sick, just as he had thought. Nope, it was all a ruse to get him home and guilt trip him about his arranged mating. Well, that was too bad, as he told them yet again, he had no intention of carrying through with an agreement they had made for him before he was old enough to make his own decisions. After a solid ten minutes of curses and threats, her eyes flashing red, his mother relented and said if he was going to do this, he would have to go to the omega and his family and tell them he was breaking off the arrangement. He had immediately agreed to the chagrin of his mother. Talia had obviously hoped that forcing him to face this other family would shame him into going through with it. Far from it. He was actually grateful for the chance to end this once and for all. By this time tomorrow, he would be free of this forced obligation and he and the omega would be free to go their own ways. Talia had begged and pleaded with him after the threats didn’t succeed, asking him to change his mind saying he didn’t know what he was doing; that they had reasons for why they chose this specific omega. Derek didn’t buy it. Talia had finally huffed at him, told him she would see him tomorrow and stalked away from him.

Now that it was taken care of, he was going down to the hotel bar, have a few stiff drinks and then head to bed. He had driven all day and was exhausted. He actually looked forward to tomorrow and the fatigue mixed with alcohol would help him sleep.

All of his plans changed when he crossed the threshold into the bar. The most delicious scent filled the air. Delicious, ripe, beautiful omega. His wolf perked up, standing inside him, tail wagging and head shifting back and forth, trying to find the wolf with that inviting smell. They had to find whoever it was. That omega was _theirs_. Where was it coming from? He slowly made his way to the bar so he could have a clear view of the room, the thought of having a drink no longer in his plans. He didn’t plan on staying. Once he found his omega, they would be leaving. Together.

“Hey, Danny, I’m off for the night. I’ll see you in a couple days,” a melodic voice called from the other end of the bar.

Derek’s head jerked in the direction of the voice and knew it belonged to his omega. A beautiful young man stood across from him, taking off a small black apron from around his trim waist. He was perfect, Derek thought, as he and his wolf hungrily took in every detail. He was tall for an omega, lithe and lightly muscled. His wolf panted and he barely held in a groan at the thought of holding that trim figure against a wall as they fucked into him. His hair was a beautiful mahogany brown, unique for an omega. Thanks to his alpha sight, he could even see his eyes, the color of whiskey, sparkling in the light. This omega was different and absolutely perfect for him.

“Sounds good, Stiles. Do you want me to walk you out?” the bartender asked, taking the apron.

Stiles? A unique name for a unique omega. He wondered if it was a nickname or if it was his real name.

“Same answer as every night,” the gorgeous creature said with a wry grin. No emotion touched those hazel eyes, though, and Derek felt a tightening in his stomach. Something wasn’t right.

The young wolf walked around the bar towards Derek and his body knew his omega was coming closer, his cock hardening, his wolf ready to pounce. _Come to us, little wolf_.

Before Stiles reached him, a man casually swung out an arm and his foot, and the omega was unable to avoid them in time. Derek growled deeply as he watched Stiles take a hard punch to the ribcage and then trip, falling to his knees. The omega wrapped his arm around himself, his jaw tight, eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, he knelt for a moment. Derek was already on his way, seeing the man reaching out, intending to hurt his omega again.

The man never got a chance because Derek grabbed the man’s wrist and snapped it with an easy move. The man cried out, but Derek couldn’t care less. If his omega wasn’t kneeling there, hurt, he would have shifted and snapped the man’s neck instead.

“Stiles?” he said softly, not wanting to startle the injured wolf.

The young man looked up, his gorgeous eyes dead. “Please don’t,” he whispered, pain tightening his plush mouth.

“Don’t worry, little wolf, I won’t hurt you,” Derek assured him in a husky voice and eased the omega up, wrapping his arm firmly around his thin waist. He gave one last red-eyed glare to the moaning wolf who’d hurt Stiles. “If I see you near him again, I will rip your throat out,” he promised with a threatening growl.

He helped the hurt man walk slowly from the bar until they were in the hallway that led to the lobby of the hotel.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Stiles said, leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath. That last hit to his ribs was more than he could take. He was sure he would be going to the hospital this time.

Derek was smoothing Stiles’ hair back, unable to stop touching him. “Why is that?”

“Don’t you know? I’m the town punching bag. You get seen helping me, you’ll be next. Or I’ll get it twice as bad next time,” Stiles informed him, with a slight gasp. He was in so much pain he could barely concentrate, but there was something about this wolf, this alpha. He was gorgeous, of that there was no doubt. But there was something more about him. His scent, his heat, everything about him made Stiles want to snuggle into him. The alpha was tall, probably half a foot taller than him. He had jet black hair that was slightly shaggy like he was growing it out. His eyes were a piercing light green. He was everything an alpha should be. And he was _touching Stiles_ and it felt like heaven.

The man gave a chuckle. “Little wolf, none of these fools scare me. And if they come after you, you will tell me. Understood?”

Stiles gave a grimace of a smile. “Sure thing, attack wolf. Sounds good. Now, if you’ll pardon me, I need to get going. Important date and all.”

Derek and his wolf growled, his canines growing and baring themselves at Stiles. “A date? With who? Where is this wolf who isn’t here to protect you?” he demanded, fury pounding through him. His omega didn’t already have a mate, did he?

Stiles held up a hand. “Relax! I was being sarcastic. I was referring to a date with the hospital. I’m pretty sure another rib is broken. I need a new wrap to keep me all put together. I’m worse than Humpty Dumpty at this point,” Stiles tried to joke weakly. Why did he want to crawl into this man’s arms and disappear inside him?

Relief shot through him knowing there was no other wolf who could claim his omega. “I have first aid training,” Derek said, an idea coming to him. It was intensely personal and considered taboo nowadays, but he would do anything for Stiles. “Come up to my room and I’ll take a look at it.” He saw the hesitant and suspicious look on the wolf’s face. “Just think, no four hour visit, quick relief and back home to sleep it off,” he said, giving Stiles his warmest smile.

Stiles knew better, of course he did. Stranger danger and all that. But spending another few minutes with… wait. “I don’t even know your name and you want me to come up to your room?”

“You’re right,” he grinned. “My name is Derek and you are Stiles. Now we know each other. Will you let me help you?”

Stiles stared at him for a moment. Derek and his wolf were perked up, waiting, desperate for him to say yes. Then he smiles as a sweet pink stained his omega’s pale cheeks.

“Okay, but just long enough to wrap my ribs,” Stiles insisted. He was unused to having such positive attention aimed at him. He liked it. He knew he couldn’t get used to it, though, but he would enjoy it while it lasted. Something in him was starving for kind words and this man seemed determined to give them to him.

“Sounds good. Come on, little wolf,” Derek placed his hand on the small of Stiles’ back and led him to the elevator. “Going up?” he teased, pleased when he got a soft chuckle in return. Stiles fit perfectly next to him and Derek wanted to keep him there forever, never to be harmed again. He would have to see what he could do to help Stiles before he returned to New York. But first he would heal him, then take him. He had to have a taste. The scent coming off this wolf, sunshine and fresh air, was addicting and he needed to find where the source of the scent was. His wolf grinned. They both had a pretty good idea where to start the search. He had a feeling once wouldn’t be enough with this wolf.

Derek eased the omega into the elevator and hit the button for the fifth floor.

“So, Stiles the waiter, I have a feeling you aren’t a professional waiter. Is there anything else you do or are you in school or anything?” Derek asked, wanting to hear the sweet sound of his voice again.

“Actually, yeah, I uh, love to paint. I always have. I’m not making any money from it yet, but I hope to someday. In the meantime, I put myself through school and got a degree in computer programming. I have a small business doing that for various websites,” Stiles said, a tinge of pride in his tone.

Derek cocked his head to the side. He could see the young beauty being artistic, covered in smears of paint. Transferring the ordinary to the extraordinary on a canvas. Wait. Put himself through school? Human parents often refused to pay for their children’s schooling, causing them to work long hours and become deep in debt. It was the pride of a shifter family to put their pups through school so they could do their best and succeed in whatever they set their mind to. Why had Stiles’ parents not supported him?

“That is quite an accomplishment. May I ask why your family did not pay for your schooling? Please tell me if I am stepping over the line,” Derek assured him.

“I don’t have a family,” Stiles said quietly, sorrow and anger dripping from his words.

The elevator opened and Derek guided Stiles down to his room, unable to think of what to say. The little wolf was an orphan? If so, why did he sound so angry? He unlocked the door and they went inside. Stiles immediately went to sit down, but when his back was about to touch the chair, he hissed and slowly stood back up, both arms supporting his ribs.

“Take your shirt off,” Derek demanded, a growl building up in his throat. Why was Stiles’ back hurting him?

Stiles assessed the angry alpha in front of him. Was he angry at Stiles? He didn’t feel an immediate threat. Should he risk taking off his shirt, making him that much more vulnerable?

Derek could smell the uncertainty tinged with fear coming from the smaller wolf. Shit, he hadn’t meant to scare the poor thing. “I’m not going to hurt you, little one, I’m just upset that you are hurt. Do you need some help with the shirt?” he offered.

Stiles thought about it for another moment. Then he gave him a weak smile. “Nah, I got it. Believe it or not, I’m used to this.”

Used to being picked on and tripped? Derek couldn’t understand what would cause people to want to hurt this sweet, innocent wolf. He watched as Stiles unbuttoned his white shirt, unveiling a white tank top underneath. His wolf panted and he almost started to as well, seeing the fine white skin being slowly revealed. His pants grew tight against his cock again at the thought of running his hands all over that flesh.

Before his lust could get the better of him, Stiles pulled the tank top up and off, gasping in pain as he did so. In that moment, Derek’s vision went red and he began growling loudly. Somebody was going to pay.

His sweet omega. What the hell had happened to him? Stiles’ chest was a menagerie of colors from near black to purple, red, splotches of green and fading yellow. The area of his ribs where he’d been hit was grossly swollen, the bone obviously completely broken. He had swelling, bruises, and scrapes all over his torso, arms, wrists, and around his neck where the shirt had covered them up.

Derek felt his canines descend and his face grow hairy as his wolf started to take over. They would hunt down those who harmed his omega and kill them. Rip into their throats and fling them around like chew toys before tearing the flesh from their throats and leaving them for dead.

“Derek? Derek, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Stiles was used to seeing betas and alphas shifting form slightly before beating him up, but this was different. His rusty instincts told him Derek didn’t want to hurt him. He risked touching the alpha’s hand, trying to bring out of his anger.

That soft, warm voice broke through the red haze in Derek’s mind. Then a warm hand touched his, the touch feeling like heaven. Such a tiny gesture and it eased his anger enough to calm down, the wolf’s hair receding until all the remained were his canines. He was still too upset to give up the protection they provided.

“Turn around,” Derek rumbled, his wolf still prowling around inside him, waiting for the opportunity to lunge.

“It’s not a pretty sight,” Stiles warned and turned around. Why was Derek so upset? Stiles had told him he was the town punching bag. Hadn’t he believed him?

Derek gasped at the sight of the omega’s back and let loose a flurry of curses. There was literally not an inch on him that didn’t have some form of bruise whether fresh or nearly healed. The truly worrying part was the swelling over his kidneys. He didn’t care if Stiles balked or tried to refuse. He was going to heal him. Taboo or not.

Stiles turned back around, seeing Derek pull his own shirt off. He couldn’t hold back the small whimper that escaped him at the glory that stood before him. Derek was pure Alpha, the naturally darker toned skin, muscles on top of his muscles, his eight pack standing out, just asking to be touched and perhaps even licked. Stiles was a virgin, he had promised himself to his mate, whether he ever showed up or not. He would not be unfaithful. But he did long for contact, especially now. Those beautiful muscles, the deep line next to his hip bones that led down into his form fitting jeans. Stiles’ wolf was suddenly wide awake and circling around, wanting to present himself for the alpha’s approval and attention. His cock, typically ignored, came to life, hardening and demanding attention. Any attention.

Stiles ached for touch after being avoided for the last four years. Wolves were naturally tactile creatures. They scented one another, snuggled with each other, slept in groups just for the comfort of it. When the town decided he was unworthy, he had lost Scott and every other friend – mostly due to their parents forcing them – and he hadn’t had anyone to share touch with all this time. He longed to just wrap his arms around Derek and let their skin touch. It didn’t have to be sexual; the simple warmth of their shared touch would feel amazing, he just knew it.

“You are beautiful,” Stiles whispered before he could stop himself. Damn it, Stiles, he cursed himself. Alphas aren’t beautiful, they are rugged, strong, and handsome. Derek covered all of those and hopefully wouldn’t take offense.

Derek smiled. “Thank you, little wolf. You are quite striking yourself. Your skin is exquisite,” he said softly. He knew when he’d healed Stiles, he would be even lovelier.

“Yeah, all these bruises make for a colorful rainbow,” Stiles joked weakly. He couldn’t let Derek’s words in. It would just hurt later when he was alone again.

“Stiles, how the hell did this happen to you?” Derek got back on track. He had to hunt down the fuckers who’d hurt his omega. Yes, he was aware he’d been referring to the little wolf as his and as the seconds and minutes passed, he was more and more sure that he wanted this wolf for his mate. Not for a quick fuck. More like, forever.

“I told you, I’m the town punching bag. Remember I told you I have no family?”

Derek nodded, confused.

“Well I have family, but they disowned me four years ago. The town then decided I deserved to be shunned, mocked, and beaten up at every opportunity. This,” he waved his hands around his torso, “is normal. I’m on a first name basis with the hospital staff. You know omegas heal slower than alphas and so the alphas make sure I don’t have time to heal. I get hit every day in some way. Spit on, smacked, hell I was hit by a car twice from the women in town. All because I am unworthy,” he mumbled the last words, looking down in shame.

Derek’s mind was reeling. What the _hell_ was wrong with this town? Why had they done this to such a sweet and gentle creature? Wait. Unworthy? “Why do you say you are unworthy, little wolf?” He came closer and gently touching the unbruised portion of his jaw.

“My mate refused me. It was to be a rather important connection between families, but my mate abandoned me. I tried, Derek,” he said somewhat desperately. He finally had a chance to have someone listen to him. He didn’t bother fighting the frustrated tears that escaped his burning eyes. “I did everything right. I took the omega classes, I know how to be a good mate. I even know the magics to bring forth pups. I did it all right, I swear. But my alpha didn’t want me. I tried,” he repeated, a small sob escaping, making his ribs ache with the movement. He moaned, purely miserable at that moment. _Please touch me_ , he and his wolf begged. _Please_.

Derek got his silent plea and didn’t hesitate, he gently wrapped his long arms around Stiles lithe, shuddering body and pulled him close. Stiles gasped when their chests made contact and moaned, his scent going warm with gratitude and need. It wasn’t sexual need, Derek understood, it was the simple need for touch from another wolf. Derek would give him everything he needed. And when he was calm and healed, he would find out the name of his mate and kill him. Then he would claim Stiles and take him back to New York with him. With that plan in mind, he turned all of his attention to his mate. His mate. He liked the sound of that. It was too bad he had to wait before he could call him that out loud.

“I know you tried, Stiles. You are a worthy and good wolf. I can sense it in you. Your mate abandoning you was his or her problem, not yours. It was not your failing, little one, please hear me on this. As for Beacon Hills, they are all fucked up in the head. They all want status and if someone or something doesn’t contribute to that, they lash out. That’s why I left. As soon as I graduated high school, I was out of here and I haven’t been back until today. Stiles, why didn’t you leave? You could have started over anywhere.” Derek softly stroked his back and sides, enjoying the feel of the smaller wolf in his arms. Stiles’ head rested easily against his shoulder, nearly tucked under his chin. His slender form melted against his own hard frame like it was meant to be there. It made Derek and his wolf feel stronger, more virile and protective. He was made to care for and protect Stiles. That was why he was born.

Like a veil lifting inside him, he knew. Stiles was his fated mate. It was practically unheard of nowadays, because people just settled for someone they were attracted to. But there were stories of people finding those they were meant to be with, those they were made for. Their other half. He pulled Stiles just a bit tighter to him, savoring the moment, fighting back the very un-alpha-like tears that burned in his eyes. His very own fated mate.

Why hadn’t he left Beacon Hills? “I was waiting for my alpha,” Stiles admitted quietly.

“You are such an honorable wolf, Stiles. I know we just met, but I am so proud of you. Not many wolves would wait after being abandoned. You are good and true. Any alpha would be lucky to have you,” Derek said and gave him a little squeeze and breathed in the summer scent in his hair. The whimper of pain made him pull back. “I’m sorry, little one. Let’s get you feeling better, shall we?”

Stiles nodded. “Do you have a bandage to wrap my ribs? It’s hurting pretty bad.”

“I have something better. A way to heal you with the speed of an alpha,” Derek said. He knew Stiles would probably balk, but it would heal him in minutes instead of days. His wolf bared his teeth. It would also mean they would be beginning the ancient ways of bonding.

Stiles leaned back and looked up at him, confused. “How?”

“I am going to blood share with you. My alpha blood will heal you quickly,” Derek announced.

Stiles whiskey eyes went almost comically wide. “Blood sharing? You can’t be serious.”

“I am very serious. I know it’s unusual, but I assure you it will work,” Derek said, brushing the silky brown hair back from his forehead.

“You would do that for me?” Stiles was shocked. He’d heard of blood sharing, all wolves knew of it. It was less common now that there was medicine and treatment. Wolves tended to view it as barbaric and unnecessary these days. But Derek was right, if he was willing to blood share, it would heal him. Suddenly his mouth was watering and his canine were descending, something that hadn’t happened in years. His wolf stood up inside him, curious at what was going on, definitely interested in the prospect of blood sharing.

Derek groaned, his cock filling so quickly it almost made him dizzy. Seeing the small canines appear in Stiles’ gorgeous mouth, to feel his wolf come close to the surface, was heady. He wanted to shift with him, to scent and nuzzle his wolf mate. Then he wanted to chase him through the forest, running through the trees, hunting him down before claiming him.

“Come here, little wolf, and take from me. Let me heal you. Say yes,” Derek demanded, his voice gravelly and deep. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it, needed it. He needed to feed his little mate his blood, heal him and mark him as his own. He growled lowly. “Say yes.”

Stiles was still a little lost in the world of ‘holy shit’ and ‘what the fuck’, but couldn’t even consider denying Derek. Or himself. “Yes.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is blood sharing involved in this chapter. If it freaks you out, skip down about a quarter of the way.

Derek held back a roar of satisfaction, but a rumble still sounded from the back of his throat and he grinned. “Excellent. Come over here, it’ll be easier.”

He led Stiles over to the small sofa in the living room area. He sat down and patted his lap. “Sit down, little wolf.”

Stiles stared at him, half wondering if he was imagining all of this. But even his desperate dreams couldn’t have come up with the perfection that was this alpha wolf, half naked and reclining on the couch. Then Derek reached out and took his hand, gently pulling him closer and maneuvering Stiles where he wanted him, being careful of his injuries. The alpha settled him so he was straddled on his lap, knees on either side of him, his rump resting on hard thighs. For a long moment, they stared into each other’s eyes. Intense green and hesitant hazel. Derek put his huge hand on the back of Stiles’ head and began leading him to the space between his shoulder and neck.

“Use those fangs, little wolf, and bite hard,” Derek instructed.

Stiles gave a little whimper. He was completely overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to being touched and now he was shirtless and being held by a powerful alpha and being instructed to bite him and share his blood. It was the most intimate moment of his life. He couldn’t stop himself from rubbing his cheek along Derek’s jaw, softly scenting him before he turned to the crease of his neck. His canines lengthened further, longer then they’d ever been and he breathed in the delicious scent of alpha. He shuddered, overwhelmed, and struck.

Stiles bit deep into his flesh and blood immediately began to flow into his mouth. Hot, thick, delicious, life-giving blood. He could feel the strength of the alpha flowing into him.

“Swallow, my little omega, take it and heal,” Derek encouraged him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was going to embarrass himself, he just knew it. He was going to come in his pants like a teenager. The sensation of Stiles breaking his skin with his fangs was erotic and raw. They were both giving into their animal instincts. The first pull of Stiles sucking on his neck made him moan loudly, his cock leaking into his jeans. Each consecutive pull made his hips cant up in need, trying to seek out friction. It felt like Stiles was reaching into his body and pulling on every erogenous zone he had, stroking him and making him crazy with need.

Stiles felt Derek moving under him and thought he was wanting him to stop. He began to pull away when Derek’s hand pushed his head back down.

“Take more, Stiles, go on. It’s okay, you aren’t hurting me,” Derek assured him in a shaky voice. Quite the opposite, actually, he added to himself. His wolf was panting and hard, wanting access to his mate. He let his hands glide lightly down Stiles’ back to latch onto his hips. It took everything in him to refrain from grabbing Stiles’ ass and grinding up into him.

Stiles sucked more, the blood tasting rich and coppery, hot and soothing as it slid down his throat. He could feel the power in it, the elements that made up an alpha, and it was searing him, filling him up. It traveled through his body, knitting the wounds and broken bones. For a long moment, he let the blood pool in his mouth over and over, letting out a little noise of contentment with every swallow. He finally pulled back and licked the area clean, enjoying the taste of Derek’s skin. He sat back on Derek’s lap, pausing for a moment, eyes closed, savoring the feeling of power moving through his system. It took most of his concentration to ignore what the blood was doing to his cock. Instead he focused on how he was feeling.

Derek stared at the blissful expression on Stiles’ face with pure satisfaction. His wolf was preening, proud that they had healed their mate. He watched as the bruises began to fade before his eyes. Stiles twitched and gasped when the rib bone eased back into place and healed.

Stiles looked down at himself. “It’s working,” he whispered, his voice full of wonder. Stiles saw the last of the bruises heal, holding his wrists up and watching the abrasions and marks disappear. Tears flooded his eyes as he realized he felt no pain for the first time in years. His eyes grew wide. “It doesn’t hurt anymore,” he whispered. “Thank you, alpha. Thank you so much.” He broke down into tears, leaning into Derek and wrapping his arms around him.

Derek was concerned at first, but realized it was relief that caused his little mate to cry. Letting out the emotions was healing for him as much as the blood was. He snuggled him in closer, rocking slightly to comfort him. His mate was no longer in pain, no more injuries. He had done his job as alpha and mate and taken care of his omega. Satisfaction thrummed through him.

Stiles felt renewed as his tears ebbed. He would never take a pain-free body for granted again. It was wonderful. He didn’t know how long it would last in this town, but he would enjoy every second. He felt lighter, no longer fighting to control the emotions and pain. Healing and a good cry had cleansed him.

He sat back, Derek’s arms still clutching him and smiled at the alpha. “Thank you so much, Derek. I can’t begin to tell you what it means to me that you did this. Nobody has ever done something so selfless and kind for me. I honestly haven’t felt this good in years.”

Derek returned his smile and ran his hand down Stiles bruise free face. “It was my honor, little wolf. You are even more stunning now that you are glowing with health. An earth bound angel,” he mused. Without his injuries, his unique omega beauty really shone through and Derek couldn’t get enough of the sight of him.

A beautiful blush rose up on Stiles’ face and Derek finally gave in to his desires. He leaned in and kissed the wolf, whining softly at the feel of his plush mouth. Several times, he simply brushed their mouths together. Finally, he latched his lips on to Stiles’, licking along his lips until the smaller wolf opened up. They both moaned loudly as they tasted each other for the first time. For Derek, it was like coming home. This was where he belonged, with this omega on his lap, devouring his mouth. For Stiles, it was overwhelming and just _right_. Nothing in his life had ever felt more right than this instant in time.

The alpha explored him thoroughly, his tongue massaging and sliding along the surfaces of Stiles’ mouth, chasing the taste of his own blood. Little sounds of happiness escaped the smaller wolf and Derek inhaled them into himself. He needed more and slid his mouth along Stiles’ gorgeous jawline and down onto his mile-long neck, sucking deeply until he knew there would be a bruise there. He was the only one allowed to mark up this beautiful body.

Stiles moaned at the suction on his neck. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was. No ‘Stiles Private Sexy Time’ could compare to this. This was intense and hot and real. His hips moved of their own accord and when their cocks brushed against each other, they both cried out.

The sensation broke Stiles from the haze of need that had taken over him and he remembered that he was sworn to another. Damn it.

“Derek, we have to stop,” he muttered, arguing with his cock and losing.

“No, we don’t,” the alpha replied as he rolled his hips up and moved his head to start sucking on the other side of his neck.

“I am promised to someone else,” Stiles reminded him.

That brought Derek’s head up to meet his eyes. “Stiles, sweet, that alpha left. I’m sorry, but I don’t think you owe them anything. I want you, omega. I need you. Do you want me?” Derek needed to hear it.

Stiles nodded.

“Words, little wolf,” Derek insisted.

“Yes, I want you, Derek. Obviously. But I can’t be with you. I don’t know if my alpha is going to come for me. I have nothing in this life except my honor. If I give in, then I have lost my honor. I swore I would save my body for my alpha. I have to keep my word,” Stiles insisted, trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. His body and wolf didn’t want to listen to his brain. The rest of him wanted Derek to take whatever he wanted, to take him.

Though he wanted to rage at the insanity of Stiles saving himself for someone who would probably never come for him, he knew he couldn’t put that on Stiles. Derek smiled softly. “You are incredible. So noble and good. I need a taste, Stiles,” he ended in a whisper, leaning in toward his ear. “I need to taste your sweetness. I won’t take you, you will retain your honor. Just a taste.”

Stile was under his spell. There was no way he could say no to that. “Yes,” he whispered. “Just a taste.”

Derek immediately stood and attacked Stiles’ mouth as the lithe man wrapped his long legs around his waist. Oh yes, he could get used to carrying his omega around. He lightly threw him on the bed and quickly unfastened Stiles’ slacks, sliding them and his pale blue boxer briefs down his legs, baring his naked body to Derek’s hungry gaze. His omega was perfect. Long, lean, lightly muscled, his cock long and hard against his hip.

Just a taste.

Derek quickly stripped his own jeans, worn sans boxers, grinned at Stiles’ gasp at his appearance and dove in to wrap his lips around Stile’s cock. Grasping the hard flesh in his hand, he stroked it as he sucked it deep into his throat, moaning and savoring the taste of his mate. It was heady having a part of his omega inside him. He swallowed the little bits of pre-come, needing it in his belly.

“Derek, Derek, please. I’ve never…. Oh gods, I’ve never done anything like this before. I’m gonna… Oh shit! I’m gonna come,” Stiles cried out, his head tilted back in ecstasy.

The alpha growled against his cock, the vibrations only serving to heighten the sensation of the mouth surrounding him. Swallowing around him, Derek sucked harder and harder, his big hands grasping his hips to raise him closer to his mouth.

Stiles gasped and groaned as he watched Derek taste him until his body gave out and he howled, coming so hard he saw stars. His head spun as he cried Derek’s name.

More growls escaped Derek as he swallowed all that Stiles gave him. It was delicious, perfect, just like he was. He wanted nothing more than to suck him until he was hard again and repeat the experience a hundred times over. He heard a small whimper, though, and released Stiles’ cock from his mouth. What his mate didn’t yet know was he had yet to have the taste he’d been referring to.

“Time for a taste,” Derek said, winking at the exhausted omega.

“Huh? But I thought,” Stiles didn’t know if he could handle anything else. His mind and body had just been blown, physically and literally.

“Oh no, that wasn’t what I meant. I just couldn’t resist the sight of your sweet cock. Here is what I really wanted to taste,” he said with a low growl. He grasped his hands around the deliciously rounded globes of Stiles’ ass and lifted him up, separating him and licking across his hole.

Stiles wailed loud and long at the sensation, electric tingles racing up and down his spine.

Derek chuckled and began licking and sucking at his hole, claiming it as his own. He used his tongue to begin probing the tight hole, relaxing it enough to ease his tongue inside, tasting him fully. Oh yes, this was his fated mate. Nobody else could taste like heaven and love all at the same time. Stiles was his.

Using his tongue to stab in and out of his hole, Derek opened his eyes and watched Stiles staring at him, still in shock, his cock hard and leaking again. Determined to see him come untouched, he started using suction in between the stabs and that did it. Between one suck and the next, Stiles’ eyes grew huge and a hoarse cry escaped him as his cock jerked and come spurted across his stomach and chest.

Derek reached his own limit and sat up, jerking his leaking cock with his hand before he roared his mate’s name and came across Stiles’ lower body, aiming for his still twitching hole. Seeing his come leaking into his mate satisfied something in him. The desire to claim him was strong, but it would keep for now. He bent down and licked up his own come from around his hole, the taste of them combined was a heady mixture.

He continued up and onto his flat stomach, licking Stiles’ own mess, savoring the last bit of his flavor. He then held his hand up to Stiles’ mouth, his come still covering parts of his finger and thumb.

“Lick,” he commanded in a growl. He and his wolf rejoiced and howled with triumph watching their mate licking his come from his fingers.

Stiles’ head spun. He was on overload. He’d blood shared with Derek, come twice, watched the alpha come all over him and now had the taste of his come in his mouth. It was what he had always wanted and needed. Why couldn’t this be his life, he wondered sleepily. He figured he would just savor every moment until the alpha left. His eyes closed as exhaustion consumed him. It had been an interesting day.

Once they were both clean, Derek collapsed next to Stiles and immediately pulled him into his arms.

“You are mine now, little wolf,” Derek said after a few minutes of snuggling close. “I am going to do what I can to break your mating agreement and then I am going to claim you as my own. What would you think of that?”

When there was no response, he looked down and smiled softly at the sight of the sleeping omega. Stiles’ face was so peaceful and innocent. Derek couldn’t wait to see that expression every day for the rest of their lives.

First thing in the morning, he would contact Stiles’ family and find out what he needed to do. Shit! Before that, he needed to break off his own mating contract. It would be a busy morning, but if all went well, this time tomorrow, he would be claiming Stiles and planning their own mating ceremony. He chuckled to himself. He could actually see himself helping out with all the inane planning. It would be fun. Damn, he really was gone over his little mate. Life was good.

They would have their ceremony in New York. Stiles would love it there. All of Derek’s friends would adore the omega and treat him as the treasure he was. It would be the best life ever. Then they would talk about cubs and the magic needed for a male to carry them. After that…

He was still making plans for their future when he fell asleep, he and his wolf wrapped protectively around Stiles.

 

. . . . .

 

Stiles opened his eyes the next morning and smiled as he stretched his pain free body. The previous night had been the most exciting, wonderful night of his life. Looking around him, his heart quickly sank and his smile disappeared. Of course. He should have figured. Although he had dealt with nothing but pain in the last four years, it didn’t prepare him for the anguish he felt waking up alone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Still sitting on the bed in the hotel room, Stiles used all of his senses and knew he was truly alone. Derek’s scent was hours old and seeing that it was barely nine in the morning, the older man had to have snuck out near dawn.

What had he done wrong? Did he realize Stiles was only going to bring him trouble? Was it because he was so ugly? Worthless? Why did Derek heal him if he didn’t want anything more to do with him?

Oh shit, Stiles realized, he was never invited to stay the night. He’d simply fallen asleep, more satisfied and sated and content than he’d ever been in his entire life. That must have been what pissed the alpha off and made him leave. Stiles put him in an awkward position of not only dealing with an unwanted guest the next morning, but also being at risk of being seen with him by the people of the town.

Tears began flowing as he cursed himself and began gathering up his clothing and slipping them on. Stiles had no basis for dealing with a situation like this. He let everything he had be visible to Derek, exposed his literal underbelly for him. Now he felt like it would have been best if the older wolf had slit his throat instead of offering him pleasure. He could never un-know what happened. He would never forget the mind-bending pleasure, the gift of wonder and joy that Derek gave him. The rest of his life would be spent knowing what he was missing out on. He no longer knew if it was worth it to try.

Stiles allowed himself one last treat, he went to the bed and pressed his nose to Derek’s pillow, taking the scent deeply into him and embedding it even more into his memory. Then he went to the door, opened it and poked his head out. He would not cause the alpha any extra problems if he could avoid them. When he saw the hall was empty, he trotted down the hall to the staircase and opened the door, again peeking to see if the way was clear. It was and he rushed down the stairs, tears sliding unbidden down his cheeks, though he did his best to mop them up with his shirt. A part of him thanked Derek again for healing him. He would never have been able to move this quickly if he hadn’t. Reaching the bottom floor, he headed for the back exit that would lead out into the alleyway instead of exiting through the front. That was his first bad decision of the day. There was a group of kitchen employees hanging out in the alley, smoking and laughing. When they saw Stiles, they dropped what was in their hands and came toward him. He turned and sprinted the other way, hearing their laughs, knowing that trying to outrun a group of betas and alphas was useless, but he had to try.

Being pain free was nice while it lasted.

 

. . . . .

 

 

 

“I don’t want to hear anymore! I told you, I am not going through with an arranged mating and that is the end of it! I have found my mate and I will claim him. But first, I’ll speak to the family of the omega you made the commitment to and make my apologies. I will even take the complete blame so you won’t have to be too ashamed,” Derek told his parents, his tone scathing.

“You have found your mate? What do you mean? You told us you were single! Is this why you didn’t come back? Who is this whore who took you from your obligations?” his mother demanded, her crimson eyes staring him down.

Derek roared in fury, his fangs punching through his gums so violently, they almost cut through his lips. He got right in his mother’s face, his own red eyes glaring into hers. “You will not speak of him like that! You will not speak of him at all, do I make myself clear?” He was never violent toward women or his mother, but he was close to the edge of reason.

His mother’s face was flushed with fury. After a long moment of glaring, however, she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly, signaling her compliance and submission. Derek’s eyes glittered with victory. Finally, after all these years, he was the one laying down the law.

“Now, give me the contract so I can go and make my apologies,” he demanded.

His mother stormed from the room without a word, leaving him alone with his father. He knew it was time for the older wolf to try one more guilt trip.

“Son, why are you doing this? We only want what is best for you. This match is beneficial to us, I mean _you_. We picked this omega just for you,” Alexander said, his voice wheedling.

“Uh huh. And assuming I went along with your plans, what would this fine union bring you?”

“More power in the Shifter Senate,” his response was automatic. He slapped his hand over his mouth in shock then narrowed his eyes in anger. “You did that on purpose,” he accused.

“Yep, I sure did and I got truth out of you, didn’t I? This has nothing to do with me or this omega, it has to do with you and their parents wanting more power which equals money. How lovely of you to plan the future of two individuals for money. This isn’t the dark ages anymore, Father. You can’t just play with people’s lives for no reason other than greed. I would be shocked if I didn’t expect this exact thing from you,” Derek said with disgust. “I don’t think people even plan arranged matings anymore, it’s outdated and unnecessary. It was used to bring strength to a pack, to forge alliances, to bring new blood to a pack. This was all about money and position. It makes me sick.”

“This is about more than you, Derek. Why are you being selfish?” he asked, changing tactics and adopting his ‘lecturing dad’ voice.

“Because I _want_ to be, how about that?” Derek said with a sarcastic grin. “Oh, and you don’t have to worry about my claiming ceremony because you aren’t invited. You also aren’t invited to the naming ceremony of any of our children or even to afternoon tea.” He was practically giddy as he spoke, loving the shocked look on his father’s face. Part of him, though, got lost in the thought of Stiles and their claiming, a beautifully rounded belly, and little pups with brown hair and irresistible whiskey eyes. Oh how he loved that omega, he thought, the L-word shocking him as it came to him so easily. Could it really happen that fast? He guessed it could and did when it came to fated mates.

His dad’s eyes suddenly grew keen. “You really love him, don’t you?” him voice was soft, a gentle tone he hadn’t heard since he was a pup.

Staring at him suspiciously, he nodded. “I believe I do.”

He’d spent the early morning hours working out, too excited to sleep as he came to grips with the changes that were about to upend his life. Instead of freaking out, he found himself welcoming them.

His first order of business was to call his Uncle Peter. The older wolf left the family years before when they tried to get him to marry for status only weeks after his beloved mate passed away while giving birth to their pup. After giving his loud, enraged opinion, he disappeared from Beacon Hills and the family. After Derek moved to New York, Peter showed up at his apartment and they got to know one another again. Though Peter was a bit odd and prone to anger and a thirst for violence, a deep friendship and familial bond formed between them. Now Derek considered him his best friend and confidante.

That morning he told Peter all about Stiles and promptly talked his uncle down from coming to Beacon Hills to start killing all the people who’d abused the sweet omega. Peter grudgingly relented and agreed to oversee the changes Derek wanted done to his house in exchange for a dinner invitation as soon as Stiles arrived in New York. Derek agreed then called his housekeeper and gave her a list of things to be done before he brought his mate home. Included in that was letting Peter and a crew in to turn one of the upstairs rooms of his house into an art studio. He’d told them to contact a local art school and get a list of needed and desired items to surprise his mate. He could just imagine the look of joy on his sweet face when he got his first glimpse of it.

After a long silence, his father looked back at him and smiled sadly. “You are lucky.”

“Father?” he asked, suddenly aware in a way he hadn’t been before, that his parent’s relationship wasn’t a love match. Did his omega father feel nothing for his mother?

“Here you are, the address is at the bottom. We haven’t been in contact since the omega came of age and you never showed up. I don’t imagine they will be very happy to see you. They paid a lot of money in preparation for the ceremony,” his mother said as she came into the room. She handed an aged envelope to Derek and stepped back. “I won’t be here if you need money or connections in the future,” she warned. “Not unless you change your mind.”

His father, whom he thought he’d shared a real moment with, nodded along.

“Neither one will happen. Unlike you, Mother, I made my own money and I have a lot of it. I wish you both health and happiness,” he said, giving them a mocking bow. “Take care now!” With that, he left his childhood home with no plans to ever return. He felt no sadness and really, no anger either. He felt nothing and that let him know he was making the right choice.

Sliding into his truck, he started the engine and opened the envelope. His parents had promised him to the oldest Stilinski child, name and gender unlisted. The address was easy to locate and he found himself speeding along the roads eagerly. One more errand and he could return to his omega. He hoped the young wolf was enjoying the room, maybe taking a long bath to soak his body in. When he got back, he would have to have a serious talk with Stiles, let him know his plans. Something in him knew the omega felt the same as him. Hopefully, he would be willing to share his arranged alpha’s name with him so Derek could go with him and break it off with the alpha’s family. What was it with the parents in this town arranging marriages? He wondered if any of his old classmates had ended up in matched pairs. Then they could pack up Stiles’ belongings and go home. Home. It had a richer sound to it now. He had something to look forward to and it was exciting.

He pulled up to the Stilinski residence and immediately saw the Sheriff’s car parked in the driveway. He realized this may not be a richer family than his, but they did have pull in the legal and judicial system of Beacon Hills. No wonder Talia Hale had wanted an arrangement with them.

He was let in by an older woman whose eyes looked familiar to him, he’d seen the shape of them somewhere before. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him and walked away from him after he introduced himself. Standing in the entryway, he waited for someone to join him. An average looking man walked down the hall and stared at him for a long moment. He had brown hair and light colored eyes, though he couldn’t see the color. There was nothing extraordinary about this man, but Derek could tell he was used to power, used to having his own way in life. Not this time, he thought.

“Sir, my name is…”

“Derek Hale. Yes, I know. John Stilinski. You must be here about the arrangement. I don’t suppose you plan to go through with it after all these years,” he said, a cultured tone of bored superiority in his voice.

“No, sir. I wanted to apologize for not contacting you sooner. I wanted to come in person to let you know that I am breaking the contract,” he said, not offering any excuses. There were none, other than that he didn’t want his life ran for him. He would remain as polite as possible to save his family an embarrassment as he’d promised.

“I accept. Thank you for letting me know,” the man started to turn away.

Derek was confused. He was certain he would be blamed or lectured or yelled at, anything other than this polite indifference. Not that he minded. He did have to offer one more thing though.

“Would you like me to speak to the omega? I’m sorry, I don’t even know their name,” Derek said sincerely. It wasn’t the omega’s fault in all this. It was Derek’s, completely. He owed the omega a sincere apology.

John Stilinski waved his hand. “Don’t even worry about it. It’s not worth it. You did your duty and I appreciate it. If you don’t mind showing yourself out, I have a meeting to attend this morning.”

“Of course. Thank you for sparing the time to talk to me,” Derek said, finding the exchange odd. Why had the man said it wasn’t worth it? Maybe he was avoiding hurting his child’s feelings by having to face the man who had never claimed them.

The man just waved again and Derek made his way back to his truck. Once inside, he ripped up the envelope and felt a sense of freedom he hadn’t expected. He guessed it wasn’t too farfetched. After feeling trapped by his parents demands for eighteen years and then trapped by a contract for the last ten and then being free from it would make anyone feel relief. If he thought he was going fast before, he knew he would end up getting a ticket if he wasn’t careful as he sped back to the hotel. Soon he would hold his omega in his arms, and as he’d planned, by the day’s end, they would be free and clear to be mated.

 

. . . . .

 

“Look who we have here,” came a cold voice.

Stiles was currently being held against the brick wall of the building across from the hotel by the kitchen staff. The beta kitchen workers and alpha chef had been taking turns spitting on him and punching him. Though he was gritting his teeth in pain from the latest punch to his stomach, he still recognized the voice. It was his number one tormentor who, no matter where he was or who was kicking his ass, still managed to show up and add in his own special brand of torture. Jackson Whittemore was the son of the mayor and had never once been charged for assaulting Stiles even when he was caught punching him or kicking him or, his personal favorite form of abuse, burning him with various materials.

He looked over, praying to the gods for mercy, to either kill him or help him get away. Jackson was sliding out of his fancy, silver Porsche, his alpha frame suddenly appearing to fill the area. Stiles began to wonder if the gods were choosing to answer his prayer with death. His hair stood on end in a sudden rise in his fear. Jackson wasn’t giving his usual arrogant smirk, he looked sincerely pissed off.

“I heard some news, omega. I heard that you were hanging out with a new alpha in town. I am wondering why that is. You know my opinion on you spreading your dirty omega blood around, don’t you?” he asked.

He was referring to Jackson’s constant preaching that Stiles had some sort of disease since he looked different than other omegas and had repelled his arranged mate. Stiles had to wonder if his arranged claim would have brought some sort of benefit to Jackson’s family. The alpha seemed to take the situation almost personally. It was his belief that Stiles needed to stay away from people so he didn’t spread his ‘disease’ around.

Jackson’s obsession was one of the many reasons Scott said they needed to not hang out. He didn’t want Stiles to get hurt from being around Scott. _Right_. Stiles believed that as much as he believed that Scott was a true friend.

Jackson walked up to him, the betas holding him against the wall tighter so he couldn’t get away. Not that he would have a chance even if he did. Omegas were slower and with the pain already radiating through his body, there was no way he could even run.

Cold blue eyes glared into his as Jackson got in his face. “I’ve warned you, bitch. Now I guess it’s time to teach you a lesson. Don’t you agree?”

Stiles knew better than to respond. Any time he had tried to plead or talk his way out of things, it would go worse for him. He just tilted his head to the side, showing submission, though he truly felt none. He just wanted to go home, have a good cry over Derek and maybe sleep for a week or two.

Jackson smiled coldly, his eyes promising pain. “I’m glad you see things my way. Maybe when I’m done with you, you’ll remember to keep your distance from the good people of this town, whether they live here or are just passing through.”

A huge fist plowed into his rib cage and he threw his head back, his scream turning to a gasp as his rib broke under the force of the blow.

“Nice one,” one of the beta workers said with a chuckle.

“I do try,” Jackson grinned, reaching into his pocket.

Stiles couldn’t help but whimper in fear and pain when Jackson’s hand reappeared with a familiar flip lighter. Jackson held his family ring over the flame until the metal was nearly glowing with heat.

Jackson leaned close and whispered. “I want to leave a lasting impression. Of course, because you’ll just heal, we’ll have to repeat as needed.”

With that, the ring touched his stomach and he began to scream.

 

. . . . .

 

Stiles limped into his apartment and locked the door, holding his arm gently against his tender ribs. He knew one was broken again and he needed to get some ice on it because it felt like he couldn’t get a full breath. Jackson had managed to burn him several times before an older couple came through the alley, wondering at his cries of pain. Not that the couple would fight for him, but they provided a much needed distraction.

As soon as they released him, he had darted through the alleys and back roads he learned a long time ago that led him safely home. Needless to say there were a myriad of short cuts and alternate routes because more than once he’d been followed. Most people knew where he lived, but tended to leave him alone there. The cops would actually come out if he called them to his apartment. Anywhere else, they would claim he was the one causing the trouble.

Just as he grabbed a wide ice pack that would cover his ribs, the sound of ringing made him jump and his body protested with a burst of pain. He moaned and reached for his phone.

“Hello?”

“Well, you finally did it,” his father’s voice came through loud and clear as if he were standing in the room, glaring at him.

“What do you mean?” Stiles couldn’t bring himself to really care, but he had been raised to be polite, so he went through the motions. He made his way to his well-stocked first aid kit in the bathroom for some burn cream.

“Your alpha showed up,” he announced.

Stiles’ heart leapt and sank as he froze in place. Was this the day he had been waiting on for five years? How would he let another alpha touch him after Derek? Not that the alpha wolf wanted him as shown by his blatant absence that morning.

“Should I come over? Is he still there?” He couldn’t help being a bit excited. Maybe now everyone would stop treating him like garbage. He could prove that he really was a good omega, that he could please his alpha.

His father laughed coldly. “Really? You really think he came here for you? Nope. He showed up, all nice and respectable, just as we’d hoped. Then he told us he was breaking the mating contract. He doesn’t want anything to do with you. Congratulations, you really did chase away a perfectly good alpha. Your reputation must have preceded you.”

Stiles felt nauseous. Broke the contract? “What? I… I don’t understand.” He felt foggy-headed and lost in the words being thrown at him.

“What don’t you understand, you worthless omega? All you had to do was be polite and attractive and you couldn’t even pull that off. No, you had to be ugly and different. We gave you every advantage in life and you still failed. Well done, you useless piece of trash! I can’t believe we wasted eighteen years on your obnoxious…”

Stiles sat there and listened as his father continued to rail at him, calling him every name in the book, each one being etched into his heart and mind. All of his faults laid out for him to see. Then, if that weren’t enough, his mother got on the phone and began again. If only she’d had a daughter, she claimed. A daughter would have been able to capture the attention of such an attractive, wealthy, intelligent alpha. But no, not him.

His father got back on the phone. “And don’t even think about contacting us again. I will have you arrested for harassment. Do you hear me, you useless sack of shit?”

“I hear you,” Stiles whispered hoarsely through tears he didn’t even register falling down his cheeks.

“Rot in hell, omega,” were the last words his father spoke to him before hanging up.

He sat frozen, unable to move, to really contemplate what just happened. Life was bad, sure, but there was always a sliver of hope in the back of his mind. Hope that his alpha would show up and take him away from all of this. Now there was no hope. The events of the last five years ran through his mind. The names, the abuse. Getting spit on, ran over, beat up, pushed down, shoved, stomped on, kicked, punched, slapped, pinched, and hurt. So much hurt, emotional even more so than physical. Hurt from loneliness, from the desire for a friendly word or touch. It was all too much.

Getting up, he numbly went to the blank canvas sitting in the corner. Without much thought, he picked up his paintbrush and palette and began preparing to paint. After an hour, he stood back, looking at the painting. With a final brushstroke, it was finished. And so was he. Dropping his palette and brush on the table, he went and moved the bookcase that blocked his sliding glass door crying out as the strain pulled at his ribs, making him tremble in pain. He was almost done. Once the door was exposed, he opened it wide and stripped his clothes off.

It took him a moment to get in touch with his wolf who had been so alive just the night before. But he wouldn’t think about that anymore. Connecting with the tired, beat down animal inside him, he freed it and felt the shift take over. He grunted and groaned loudly, the shift rough on his bruises and broken bones. Then he was the wolf. The pain was less. All he knew was ‘escape’. It was time to go. Time to free himself from the world around him. Time to escape the pain. Alone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Stiles, little wolf, I’m back,” Derek called as he let himself into the hotel room. Instantly, he knew he was alone. His heart gave an uncomfortable twinge. Where was his omega? Why hadn’t he stayed and waited for him? He’d made it clear Stiles was his, hadn’t he?

He looked around for a note but didn’t find one. He didn’t let it worry him, though. Maybe his little wolf had to work. Returning to the lobby, he went down to the bar, but it wasn’t open for the day. Okay, maybe he had gone home for a change of clothes. Deciding he would find his omega and they would leave from his apartment, he returned to the room, packed his few belongings and brought them downstairs with him.

Going to the counter in the lobby, he watched the manager come over to him, offering him a winning smile. Derek returned it. “Hi, I’m looking for the address for Stiles, the omega who works in the bar? I’m his friend,” he said. He wouldn’t announce that Stiles was his mate until he’d had the chance to talk to Stiles and ask him to be his forever. He couldn’t wait.

The manager’s expression changed instantly to disdain. “Friend. Right. Stiles has no friends. Lots of enemies, but no friends. I knew he would cause problems one day. I’m going to have to fire his worthless hide. Look, if you have a problem with him, I don’t care, you don’t have to lie. Here’s his address. You didn’t get it from me,” he said with a wink and jotted down the address on a slip of paper and handed it to a shocked Derek who just stood there as the manager went about his duties.

Derek didn’t bother holding back. Within a second, he’d hurdled over the counter, his canines descending, hair sprouting on his face as he growled, seeking retribution for his mate. He grabbed the terrified manager by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

“You dare give the address of my mate to someone who would mean to do him harm? Do you have any idea who I am and what I can do to you and your piece of shit hotel? You are nothing to me,” he roared, growls ripping from his chest as he banged the man’s head against the wall again. “You will speak only kind things of my mate or I will call you out on a Death Challenge. I don’t care if they aren’t done anymore. If you endanger my mate, I will rip your throat out with my bare hands, I won’t even bother shifting. Do you understand me?” he spit in the man’s face, rage flowing through his veins.

“Yes, yes, please, I understand, I’m sorry. I didn’t know Stiles was mated. I’m so very sorry, sir!” the pathetic man whimpered and whined, tilting his head in submission.

“ _You_ are worthless, not him! This whole town is nothing but a bunch of self-important bullies,” he said, releasing the man. He saw there was a crowd standing around, gaping at them. “All of you are so high and mighty beating up on a little omega. Does it make you feel big and powerful?” he demanded, making eye contact with several of the alphas and betas, some of them turning away from him. “Such impressive shifters taking their pettiness out on a weaker wolf. Spread the word, Battle Born Clan, Stiles is _my_ omega, _my_ mate and I _will_ take down _anyone_ who says or does anything against him.” He turned back to the manager. “ _You_ will be hearing from my attorney.”

He stormed out, not caring if his attorney could even do anything. The point had been made. Stiles was now an omega with an alpha willing to step up and protect him. Anyone who had issue with that could bring it to him. As he reached his truck, he stopped and took several long, deep breaths. He couldn’t approach his mate with this kind of fury running through him. When he was calm, he got in and started to drive.

Searching for the right streets, it took him longer than he would have liked to find Stiles’ apartment. It was in the poor part of town and it made his wolf prowl around, demanding that they get their mate out of there _now_. After seeing the response of the hotel manager, he was also worried that his little mate had been beat up again. He really didn’t understand the bully mentality of this pack. Stiles had simply been abandoned. It wasn’t his fault. It was the damn alpha who hadn’t shown up.

His heart stopped as his thoughts ran together.

_No_.

Oh gods, _no_.

He closed his eyes tight for a minute as he pulled up to a stop light. Could it be? Could Stiles be the omega he had been contracted to mate with? Could he have been with Stiles five years ago? Was it _his_ fault that Stiles had been abused for all these years? Stiles. That name… it sounded similar to Stilinski. He had wondered if it was a nickname. _Oh fuck_.

Checking traffic, he hit the gas and zoomed through the red light, ignoring the honking horns of the other drivers. Part of him rejoiced at the thought that he had been destined to be with Stiles, but that part was so tiny when compared with the anguish of thinking – knowing deep down – that _he_ was the reason behind the years of Stiles’ torment.

Skidding into a parking space, he followed the scent of his mate to his apartment door and knocked hard.

“Stiles! It’s Derek, little mate, let me in!” he yelled through the door.

“What’d the little freak do now?” A lazy voice asked behind him.

Derek turned and saw a portly beta shifter leaning against an open door. “Have you seen Stiles today?”

“Yeah, the loser came limpin’ home earlier. Guess he pissed off more alphas. Kid has a tendency to do that. What do you want with him?” the bald man asked. Derek realized he was holding a pipe and could smell the pungent scent of weed.

“He is my mate,” Derek growled.

The man gave a wheezy chuckle. “Stiles Stilinski doesn’t have a mate. That’s why the town blackballed him. I know a guy who knows a guy who says he was supposed to bring the Hale and Stilinski families together, but I guess he chased him off or something. Maybe it was his looks. He is funny lookin’ for an omega, wouldn’t you say?”

Derek’s heart froze. He didn’t comment on Stiles’ supposed failures or looks, he was too busy, feeling his heart break. It _was_ his fault. He had failed his mate.

He turned back, banging on the door. “Stiles! Open up!” He couldn’t contain the anguish that bled into his voice.

“These doors are shit, dude, just use a credit card and open it yourself,” the man drawled from behind him.

Following his suggestion, the door opened easily and he rushed in. The first thing he noticed was the open slider door. That didn’t seem right for a single omega. They liked to feel safe, enclosed and secure. It wasn’t a hot day, there was no reason for the door to be open. After a long inhale, he realized his omega was gone.

“Dammit!” he bit out the curse, unable to stay calm. He wanted his mate next to him, to hold him so he could apologize, try to explain, though no reason – no, excuse, he corrected –  could be good enough to make up for what Stiles had been through. Nothing he told himself over the years could possibly explain away the damage his selfishness had done.

The smell of chemicals called him over to an easel next to an uncovered window. His little mate had been painting, he found himself excited to experience what was sure to be brilliance.

Until he saw it.

In the back of his mind, he was amazed at the talent of his mate. Stiles’ grasp of color, composition, and perspective were quite phenomenal.

At the forefront of his mind, however, he was starting to panic.

In the background was a beautiful forest glen, he saw crowds of people, faceless people, staring ahead. Off to one side, he recognized John Stilinski and the woman who must be Stiles’ mother, every feature clear, light in their eyes, expressions severe, judging. The detail was uncanny. On the other side of the canvas was his own likeness, large and imposing. His gaze, like all the other people in the piece, was centered on the figure in the foreground. Stiles.

His beautiful Stiles lay on the canvas, shifted into a beautiful ash colored wolf with red highlights. Never had he seen a more glorious creature. But that wasn’t what made his eyes burn with tears and his breathing hitch. That wasn’t what made an anguished howl rise up from his wolf deep inside, and escape into the empty apartment air.

It was the blood leaking out of the wolf’s muzzle and the glazed whiskey eyes that had rolled into the back of the dead wolf’s head.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_His fault._

Trying to contain his panic at the portent of death before him, Derek turned from the easel and  gathered up Stiles’ clothes before he locked up the apartment and drove out of town with his window down, following the faint scent of his mate. He came to the end of a street that led into the forest and knew this was where his mate had disappeared to. Climbing out, he stripped and put everything in the locking tool box in the back of his truck that he kept there for just such a purpose. It had a combination lock that allowed him to run around without needing to worry about his stuff or keys.

Shifting, he trotted into the forest, using every sense he had. Immediately, he picked up Stiles’ scent and began running. Nothing had ever propelled him to run faster. As much as he was animal now, he was still his human half enough to pray to everything that would listen that his little mate wouldn’t end his life before he was able to find him.

_His fault._

What would he do when he found him? How would he help him? First, he would apologize, obviously. Then he would tell him of his feelings, let him know that he loved him and knew him to be his Fated Mate. They were meant to be together. He would convince his little wolf of this. He had to, there was _no_ other option. He would heal him of any injuries he might have and then he would love him, promise to make up for what he’d done every day for the rest of eternity if Stiles would only accept him as his mate.

_His fault._

Continuing to run, he realized how different the two of them were. Derek ran from his obligation, determined to live his life his own way. Stiles, on the other hand, honored the agreement, to the point of accepting unspeakable abuse because Derek hadn’t come back. Stiles remained, determined to see the claim through, no matter how many years of loneliness and isolation it took. He kept his heart and body pure despite what he experienced on a daily basis. Derek was a coward. He could have returned years ago to reject the contract. He could have met with Stiles to apologize and perhaps the young wolf would have smiled at him, and he would have smelled that amazing sunshine and fresh air scent. Maybe he would have realized then that Stiles was meant to be his. They could have been happy years ago despite what their parents wanted. He could have taken Stiles away with him, to hell with what their parents stood to gain. What did money and position mean when Stiles wouldn’t have been beaten up physically and mentally for years on end? There was no price he wouldn’t pay to prevent what happened.

His fault. His fault. This was all _his fault_.

_Little wolf_ , he pleaded, _please be okay. Please don’t die. I need you._

_We will find him_ , his wolf seemed sure. _We will find him and make him ours. If people words don’t work, then we use wolf ways._ He had no problem using the young wolf’s body against him, his wolf showed him in his mind. He would take him away and keep his mate overwhelmed with being loved – in _every_ way – and too spoiled to care about anything else until he gave in and fell in love with Derek.

_His fault._

He knew it would take time for trust to develop. Stiles spent the last five years being shit on, betrayed and abandoned. He would need to see and believe that Derek would never do that. He would always love Stiles. As human marriage vows said, “until death do us part”. Except he would take the vows further and love Stiles forever, past life and death, past whatever came after. He would love him every day of forever. And then some.

_Please be okay, little mate._

The scent circled around a few times and Derek was more convinced than ever that his little wolf was injured. Some bastards had beat on him again. He would heal his mate as many times as it took. Then he would go back to Battle Born Clan and raze the entire town until nothing remained but tears and ashes.  Every person who hurt his mate would pay. He would call out every single alpha in a Death Match until they were all dead. Then the rest would know what it felt like to be abandoned and alone.

_His fault._

His mate was depressed, alone, injured, touch starved, and traumatized. The words of John Stilinski echoed through his mind when Derek asked if he should speak to the omega. “It’s not worth it,” he’d said. Now, Derek knew he meant _he’s_ not worth it. His mate’s family cast him out because of something that wasn’t his fault. It was Derek’s and that guilt was something he would have to live with for the rest of his selfish life.

_His fault._

Whining when he came across a spot where his mate had gotten sick, his worry ratcheted up. Stiles was pushing himself too hard for his injuries. Derek began running faster, leaping and weaving through the trees and brush faster and faster, desperate to find him.

Finally, finally, after more than an hour of searching, he heard him. Whimpers and rasping breath were coming from a group of bushes. He wanted to bark a greeting, but didn’t want to frighten him, so he shifted as he came closer.

“Stiles? Stiles, mate, it’s me, Derek,” he said softly, hoping not to harm the injured wolf further.

He walked behind the bushes and saw his mate laying down, his head flopped over, his sides heaving with the effort it was taking to breathe.

Those honey eyes he loved rolled toward him and Derek gasped at the depth of pain both physical and emotional that shone from their depths.

_His fault._

“Oh god, Stiles, baby, I need you to drink from me, okay? I can heal you,” Derek pleaded and urged his fangs down to bite deeply into his wrist before holding it over the muzzle of his mate. He held Stiles’ muzzle still with one hand and fed him with the other.

Stiles kept his mouth closed tight, jerked his head away with a weak growl and closed his eyes.

_His fault._

“No, Stiles, listen to me. It was me, it was my fault. I was so selfish and I abandoned you and I’m so sorry, mate. I just found out today that I was the one promised to you. Back then I didn’t want to live a life I didn’t choose for myself. I didn’t even think of how you would be treated,” he desperately tried to explain, tears burning his eyes once more, as the words fell faster from his lips. “I had no idea your parents and the entire town would turn on you. I am _so_ sorry. I realized the truth last night, but you were already asleep. I realized you are my Fated Mate and I love you. I left early this morning to go get things ready for us, to prepare for you to move to New York with me. I had obligations I needed to take care of, but it’s all done now and I’m not going to leave you again. I need you to live for me, let me love you and make this up to you for the rest of our lives. Please shift for me, mate,” he pleaded.

Instead of shifting, Stiles dug his claws into the ground and pulled his body further away from him, whining and whimpering with the effort. The struggle he was having to gasp air in left Derek in chills with worry.

_His fault._

Derek didn’t ever want to force Stiles to do anything against his will, but in this instance, he would. He would make sure Stiles lived. He knelt down in front of Stiles and waited for him to open his eyes. Putting all of his alpha instincts to work, he felt his irises turn red and he growled at his mate. “Shift,” he demanded.

With a yip of pain that turned into whimpers and a hoarse cry, Stiles shifted and Derek gasped. His mate’s poor body was right back to the point it was at the night before, and then some. From the looks of it, his collarbone and several ribs were broken aside from the numerous bruises. Judging by his stuttered breathing, he was worried that a rib might be rubbing on his lung with the risk of piercing it. His chest, stomach and legs were covered in round burns that were blistered and made Derek feel sick to his stomach. Dear gods, what the hell had happened to his precious mate? That information could be found out later, he told himself sternly. Stiles needed to be healed immediately.

_His fault._

Sitting next to him, he pulled Stiles’ head into his lap, stroking his face over and over, trying to infuse him with his love.

“I love you, Stiles Stilinski and I want you to live. If you honestly don’t want me, if you can’t forgive me, I will understand. But _please_ , give me the chance to make things right. Please let me love you. I know I can make you love me,” he swore, speaking his heart to his mate, praying to the gods that Stiles would really hear him.

“You,” Stiles swallowed hard. “You can’t love me,” he rasped with obvious difficulty. He couldn’t believe Derek had found him, he’d been sure he would die out here alone. He’d been okay with it. It was quiet here, just the sounds of nature surrounding him, soothing him. No more name calling, no abuse, no insults. Just peace. But here he was, with his head in the alpha’s lap, listening to this insane talk about love and forgiveness. Derek had been the alpha he’d been promised to? Was this some kind of sick irony? Could it also be his dream come true? Could he take this risk with the tatters of his heart and soul?

_His fault._

A tear escaped and dripped down Derek’s face onto Stiles cheek. Derek gently wiped it away, trying to put every ounce of emotion he had into his words, praying they were the right ones. “I _can_ love you, little mate, and I do. I always will. Now, please, let me heal you and then we can talk. Whatever you decide, I will respect. I may try to talk you out of it, but I will respect it. Please, my own, please let me heal you,” Derek didn’t mind begging if it worked.

Stiles stared into the alpha’s eyes. He seemed sincere. Alphas didn’t beg. Hell, they didn’t tend to say please if they didn’t want to. Derek was sorry, the gleam of earnestness in his eyes told him the truth. That helped him make his decision.

“Okay,” he whispered weakly.

Before he could take another pain-filled breath, Derek had torn into his wrist again and held it to Stiles’ mouth. Moaning at the taste he remembered as ambrosia, he swallowed before a wracking cough shook him painfully. Derek quickly gathered him in his arms, cradling him like a baby so he was sitting up more. This time he was able to suckle more easily, the blood going down smoothly. Just like the night before, he could feel the blood strengthening him, easing the pain and healing the injuries. He gave a muffled cry as he felt his rib move back into place. This all hurt so much worse than the last time. There was no doubt his lung had been pierced, if not punctured. Derek definitely saved his life.

He started to pull away, but Derek shook his head and murmured. “A bit more, little one.”

So he continued to drink, the extra intake speeding up the healing process until he felt better than he did that morning. That morning seemed so far away now, so much had changed.

Finally, Derek let his hand drift away and pulled Stiles up a little more until their eyes could meet.

“How do you feel?” he asked softly, scanning his body for any remaining injury. Happily his body was quickly returning to it’s perfectly porcelain color, the hideous contusions and burns quickly healing. Derek knew he would never forget the sight of his bruised and broken body. He didn’t deserve to forget.

_His. Fault._

“Better. I’m pretty sure you saved my life,” Stiles said with a sigh. “I’m pretty sure that rib was pressing on my lung. It hurt to breathe. Thanks, healer wolf,” he said with a weak smile.

“I’m glad you’re no longer hurting. Physically, anyway. Stiles, I am so sorry. I was a selfish bastard. I should have come and at least met you, whether I wanted to be in an arranged mating or not. I shouldn’t have just abandoned you and went about my life,” Derek said, his voice full of sorrow.

“You couldn’t have known how my mom blew the whole thing out of proportion by planning the ceremony without ever hearing from you. There was no way either of us could have guessed how the town would react. I don’t blame you,” Stiles whispered honestly. His heart just wanted to know the abuse was over. That his life could begin again, but with protection and love this time instead of insults and pain.

“You should,” Derek said bitterly. “You have every right to. I think if I had come back and met you, I wouldn’t have left unless you were by my side.”

The look of hope and vulnerability in Stiles’ golden gaze floored him. “Really?”

Derek nodded. “Yes. I told you, I truly believe you are my Fated Mate. I know people don’t really believe in them anymore. Hell, if you had asked me day before yesterday, I would have told you I didn’t believe in it. Then I caught your scent at the bar and looked into your gorgeous eyes and I knew. You were mine. You _are_ mine. You are my mate. My perfect, precious treasure,” he said, voice thick with emotion.

Tears began spilling down Stiles’ cheeks. “You mean that, don’t you?” The devotion shining in Derek’s green gaze couldn’t be faked.

Derek smiled, tracing his fingers down Stiles’ silky soft cheek. “I do. More than anything I have ever said in my life. You are my life now. I love you.”

Stiles looked at him in wonder. There was no lie in his eyes, no deception in his scent. Derek really meant what he was saying. “I’ve never been loved before. My parents always wanted me to be someone I wasn’t good enough to be. But you… you love me.” A smile formed and began to grow.

Framing his face with his hands, Derek returned his smile, staring at his mate in awe. “Such a beautiful mate,” he murmured. Leaning in, he brushed their lips together. Feeling Stiles respond, he deepened the kiss until they were grasping at each other, their hands roaming over naked bodies, tongues massaging, and body’s itching to get as close as possible.

“I need you, little wolf, but I won’t take you here. You deserve better than this. You also need some food in you so you don’t get weak. The blood will keep you strong, but you still need some sustenance. Would you like to hunt?” Derek asked, trying to calm his body down. What he really wanted to do was flip his mate over and mount him, marking him inside and then biting his neck so wherever Stiles went, he would carry Derek’s scent and mark. But his little mate deserved a bed and soft sheets against his skin. Not the forest floor where he had come way too close to death.

Stiles’ adorable nose scrunched up in distaste. “I haven’t let my wolf out very much over the last few years. The idea of hunting and eating doesn’t sound very appetizing. Maybe a rare steak, though,” he offered, his eyebrows high as he looked to see how his idea would be handled.

Derek grinned. “Steak sounds amazing. Not as good as you,” he said, chuckling and nipping at Stiles’ jawline. “But a steak would be great. Let’s get you back and into some clothes, I grabbed yours in case I found you. Do you want to walk or shift and run?” He couldn’t help hoping his mate would want to run together. It would be a bonding experience for their wolves.

Stiles chuckled at the tickling sensation of Derek’s scruff as he went back to nuzzling him. “Shifting sounds good, but, um, can I make a request? If it’s not too much trouble, that is.” He was hesitant to ruin the good thing they had going by being a pain in the ass, but he couldn’t go back there yet.

_His fault._ Derek didn’t know if that phrase would ever leave his heart and mind, but he didn’t deserve for it to leave either.

The alpha leaned back and gazed into his eyes. “You can ask anything of me and if it is in my power, I will give it to you. A rare steak, a new car, anything you want, it is yours.” He let Stiles see his sincerity and couldn’t wait to hear the first thing he would be able to give to his mate.

“I can’t… I can’t go back there yet. To town. I don’t want to hear all the names and risk getting beat up if you have to leave the room. I wish I could never go back, but that’s just the way it is,” Stiles said, his voice so quiet Derek had to lean in to hear him.

“That’s fine. We’ll start heading back to New York right now. We can stop in the next town over and eat there,” Derek said easily, fine with not going back right now. He could have Stiles’ things packed up and sent to them. Movers hired from out of town, of course. He wouldn’t trust anyone from Beacon Hills ever again. And he would deal with them, in his time and in his way. For now, it was time to concentrate on his mate and his needs. Stiles came first. Vengeance would come later, but it would definitely come.

“What? New York? I can’t move. Can I?” Stiles looked adorably confused, his eyes wide.

“Of course you can. And you will. We’ll have your stuff sent to my house and we’ll never set foot in that shithole ever again. Does that sound good to you?” Derek needed to make sure he was certain and then they wouldn’t bother to look back.

His mate nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, it sounds like a dream come true. Really? We can leave? And never come back, like ever?” Stiles’ eyes were so wide now, it was almost comical. But it made Derek sad, realizing how much hurt he’d experienced in that town. How trapped he felt.

“Never. Now, let’s shift and see how good you are at following my scent back to the truck. I’ll give you a ten second head start. Ready?” Derek watched his mate giggle and hop up, centering himself enough to shift.

The beautiful wolf shifted from foot to foot in front of him, his tail wagging madly. Derek had never seen a more gorgeous wolf. He was much smaller than Derek’s wolf, ash colored where Derek was pure black, with gorgeous red highlights that were now glowing in the late afternoon sun that shone through the trees.

“Set. Go!” He laughed as Stiles’ claws dug into the earth and propelled himself forward. He’d lied about the ten second lead. He couldn’t stay away from him that long. But he did take his time and run slower than usual before giving a mischievous growl behind his mate, causing him to bark like he was laughing. Then his mate bent his head down and put on the speed, surprising Derek and making him actually have to work to catch up to him.

Finally, before they reached the edge of the forest, Derek started teasing his mate, bounding in and nipping at his sides, loving it when Stiles turned back and did the same, growling playfully. Watching his little wolf zip in and around trees so he could leap at Derek made his heart soar.

There was a long road ahead of them to heal Stiles’ heart and mind, but they would do it together, and they would start now.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles couldn’t help giving a small cheer and flashing his middle finger when they passed the “You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills” sign. Stiles didn’t know if Derek saw him, but his alpha had a small grin on his face, so maybe he approved of his goodbye gesture.

Stiles hadn’t been outside Beacon Hills in years, since before high school. His whole world centered around becoming the perfect omega and preparing for his alpha; for Derek, as it turned out. Now that he had the chance to escape, his nose was plastered to the window watching the scenery go by. He knew he was like a little kid, but he couldn’t help it. He loved to travel, but after being kicked out of his family, he could never afford it. When he asked why Derek would drive from New York to California and back instead of flying, his alpha admitted to a hatred of flying. He said it felt too much like a cage and wasn’t worth it for what was only a few days of hard driving. Derek assured him that he would take him on many trips, however, he would just make sure he slept for the whole flight. When Stiles told him he would never insist on travel when his alpha hated it, Derek assured him he loved to travel and would do anything to be able to show Stiles the world. Places like the Caribbean and Europe were mentioned, causing Stiles’ jaw to drop and his heart pound with excitement. There wasn’t a time in his memory when he’d been filled with this much hope and elation for life. It was all so new, but welcomed with an open heart.

Derek was very much enjoying the simple joy Stiles was getting from their drive. Instead of stopping right outside Beacon Hills as he’d originally suggested, he decided they would drive about an hour away. This not only guaranteed they wouldn’t run into any Beacon Hills residents, but there was a nice diner he’d gone to with his friends growing up and he knew the staff was friendly which would help Stiles.

Pulling into the parking lot, Derek saw Stiles’ shoulders immediately rise up with tension. His mate had lost the look of happiness and now exuded stress and fear.

“Little mate, look at me,” Derek said softly. When Stiles’ warm eyes met his, he smiled. “I will be right by your side the entire time. I’ve been here before, the people are really nice. Nobody will bother you, I promise. But if you get too stressed out, we can leave at any time, okay?”

Stiles was amazed at how giving Derek was being. The alpha addressed fears Stiles hadn’t even spoken of. “Thank you,” he said softly, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

Derek winked at him. “Come on, let’s eat.”

They got out of the truck, Derek immediately coming over and putting his arm around Stiles. Delicious chills running through him at the contact, Stiles tucked himself into Derek’s body, feeling like he belonged there. For the first time in his life, he belonged somewhere. Deep inside, he prayed that this wasn’t a dream, but if it was, he never wanted to wake up.

Once inside, they found a booth and squeezed in together, their bodies glued together from shoulder to thigh. Derek kept his arm around Stiles, even while handling the menu. When the waiter came over, Stiles stiffened again and his alpha rubbed his shoulder until he relaxed. He whispered his order to Derek, not wanting to bring extra attention to himself.

Derek was beginning to really comprehend the amount of trauma Stiles needed to heal from. He was going to have to relearn how to act in public, to understand that it was not normal to be beat up every day of your life, that it was expected you could walk down the street and arrive safely at your destination without being mocked, ridiculed or spit on. Derek knew Stiles had a long way to go and he would be there to support him, comfort him, and love him through every step.

They ate their lunch quietly, Derek encouraging Stiles to eat as much as he could so he could keep the strength Derek had given him through his blood. Stiles ate eagerly, discovering what it felt like to be full and not have a stomach ache from bruising near his stomach and ribs. Everything he felt was new, it blew his mind. Stiles wasn’t looked at funny even once, the waiter even flashed him a friendly smile as they paid and wished them a happy afternoon. It reminded him of Danny and when they walked out to Derek’s truck, Stiles realized he should let the bartender know what happened to him.

“Can I use you phone, alpha?” Stiles asked. He didn’t have his phone, it had been left behind when he left his apartment.

“Of course,” Derek replied easily and handed it over. He wondered who his mate would be calling, hoping it wouldn’t be to someone who could hurt him.

“I’m calling Danny, the bartender I worked with. He was really nice to me and I don’t want him to worry,” Stiles explained and Derek nodded. “He was the only nice alpha I knew. He tried to protect me, but I told him not to bother. I didn’t want him getting hurt.”

“If he was any kind of real alpha, he could handle it,” Derek said, his eyebrow raised judgmentally.

“I know, but his mate might have been targeted and I couldn’t risk that,” Stiles explained. He knew Danny was mated to an adorable omega named Ethan, but he turned down every offer to meet him. There was no way he would have risked a bullseye to his one ally’s mate.

Derek shook his head at the loyalty and bravery his little mate continued to reveal. What a gift he was to Derek, a gift he didn’t deserve, but he would strive to.

Danny answered the phone and showed relief at hearing Stiles’ voice. He congratulated the omega and told him to keep in touch. Stiles offered a verbal invitation to come up to New York and visit while looking at Derek questioningly. Derek nodded with a smile and Stiles grinned in return. Danny accepted and said they would be in contact later for more details. The alpha expressed his relief that Stiles was finally out of the hellhole and said it gave him hope to get out as well. They soon hung up with promises to talk again soon. Stiles was thrilled that maybe now that he was away from Beacon Hills, he could befriend Danny and meet his mate. He knew Derek would like him.

They got back on the road, Derek asking his opinion on putting in another four to six hours of driving.

“I like to put in a good ten hours per day so we’ll get there in about three or four days,” Derek explained.

 Stiles shrugged with a grin. “I am fine with that. This is a lot more fun than anything I’ve done in a long time. I could spell you if you get tired. My parents took my jeep away a few years ago, but I have my license and I love to drive.”

Derek saw the hopefulness in his mate’s golden gaze. He wanted to drive but didn’t want to ask. Derek was determined to get Stiles to the point where he voiced his needs and wants easily. He wanted to spoil his mate, give him every desire of his heart, whether it was a turn at driving cross country or a college education or kisses. Speaking of… He checked his mirrors and pulled off the road, grinning at his questioning mate.

“I need to taste you, mate. It’s been to long since I kissed you,” he said, undoing their seat belts and pulling Stiles toward him.

Stiles chuckled. “It’s been like a half hour, hornywolf,” he teased.

“Well, if you weren’t so damn sexy, I wouldn’t have to worry about it,” Derek returned, enjoying his mate’s new habit of giving him silly nicknames. He slid his hand into the soft hair at the back of his head and pulled it back, angling his face upwards as he crushed their mouths together. His arms snaked around Stiles’ waist, pulling him flush against his bigger body as he devoured his mouth. Fuck, he tasted like something else, sweet and delicious, unique. Derek curled his tongue around Stiles’ and sucked it into his mouth, sliding against it as he explored and tasted every inch. He growled and swallowed Stiles’ moan as he dragged Stiles into his lap, rubbing their denim covered cocks together, growls filling the cab of the truck.

“I’m going to claim you tonight, little wolf,” Derek rumbled in his ear. “This was just an appetizer. You will be my meal.” He sealed his mouth over Stiles’ neck and gave it a teasing nip before parting and giving a pleased sound at Stiles’ half-lidded, aroused expression.

Stiles was limp and malleable when Derek released him and he practically oozed back into his seat. Derek re-attached his mate’s seat belt and then his own before carefully pulling back into traffic.

It took Stiles’ several minutes to recover and get himself under control before he started talking again. Derek just grinned as his mate proved he was trusting Derek and relaxing around him as he chattered on and on about everything he saw, the songs he heard, the things they would see on their trip across the country. He kept glancing over at him, unable to stop smiling at the constant stream of words, curious of when he was breathing because he didn’t seem to pause.

This continued on, Stiles eventually turning the conversation to Derek and asking him question after question about his house, his job, his architecture company, and the wolves he spent time with.

“Maybe you can take a look at my website and let me know what kind of changes I can make to streamline the information,” Derek mentioned at one point.

Stiles froze, his mouth open.

“Only if you want to,” he said, not wanting to pressure his mate.

“I, I do, I just didn’t think you would want me to. I would love to help out however I can,” Stiles said in a rush. He was so used to people thinking he was talentless and worthless, having someone – his mate! – asking him for help was mind blowing.

“Excellent. I have a lot of people I can suggest to you if you want to keep your business going. But just so you know, I make enough money if you don’t want to work, you don’t have to.”

Stiles wondered how many times his jaw would drop before it just fell off. Omegas longed to be cared for, protected, and loved. Derek was quickly taking care of all of those needs. He didn’t know if he wanted to stop working, he wanted to help as much as possible. He needed to stay useful. “Thank you, alpha, I will keep that in mind.”

Derek threw him a wink. “Sounds good.”

 

. . . . .

 

After a quick search on his phone at a rest stop, so Stiles could take over driving – though he wasn’t tired – Derek decided they would spend the night at a quaint inn in southern Utah. It was nothing like the hotel, which Derek had aimed for on purpose. He didn’t want anything to remind his mate about the experience from that morning. Stiles really did enjoy driving and talked the entire way there, telling Derek about his old jeep and how he’d worked on it, rigging it together with wiring and duct tape. Though it pissed Derek off that his parents let an omega drive an unsafe vehicle, he also saw Stiles’ pride in being handy with repairs and praised him.

Once checked into the inn, they ordered room service, the innkeepers very sweet about making them an extra-large late night meal. Derek took pleasure in feeding bits of chicken and vegetables to Stiles by hand. His wolf preened and oozed satisfaction at providing for his mate in such a simple way. Stiles, adorably, returned the favor, buttering pieces of roll and popping them into Derek’s mouth, opening his own mouth at the same time like a little bird. Derek had to put his fork down and gather Stiles to him and kiss him softly and sweetly, the omega just too perfect.

After dinner, they reclined in bed, Derek spooning his mate after stripping off his shirt, needing to feed that protective instinct that tells him to lay on top of his mate so nothing can harm him. Instead, he lay behind Stiles and scooped him close with one arm wrapped around his waist and resting up against his bare chest. He took it one step further and wrapped a leg over his mate’s legs, drawing him impossibly closer. To top off his protective position, he urged Stiles’ head to rest against his neck and finally he felt at peace. He knew he’d said he would claim Stiles, but their bellies were full and they were both tired and there was always the morning. He was enjoying this closeness, this feeling of being one.

For his part, Stiles was practically purring with pleasure. Wolves were tactile creatures, they needed touch. From a simple brush of a hand to hugs, to puppy piles of sleeping draped over each other in groups. Being surrounded like this, almost completely covered by his alpha – _his alpha!_ – was satisfying and fed him on a base level that had been starving for years. Taking it beyond just simple touch to a protective move by a mate made it more special than he could ever have imagined. He was so happy he could burst at that moment.

“This okay, little omega?” his alpha rumbled behind him. His voice was so deep, Stiles could feel the vibrations against his back.

“This is perfect,” Stiles sighed happily.

Derek gave a low growl of contentment in return. Their wolves, though hidden away for now, were communing on a spiritual level and it filled them both with peace.

They lay like that for a time, watching television, happy to just _be_ and not talk very much. Stiles was soaking in the physical affection from Derek and was feeling like a limp noodle of satisfied wolf. When they finally turned the television off, Derek was going to rearrange them to sleep. Instead, Stiles wriggled until he was turned around, burying his entire body into Derek’s, face resting in his neck, breathing his scent in with each inhale, arms curled in on himself after he took Derek’s arm and placed it along his back. He even managed to slide his feet between Derek’s legs, completely enveloping himself in Derek. The alpha rumbled for him, petting from the back of Stiles’ soft hair to the top of the curve of his ass. It was only when Stiles had settled himself into a blissful sleep that Derek allowed himself to drift off, letting his wolf keep his senses awake to watch over them both.

 

. . . . .

 

“No! No, please, alpha, please no! Don’t leave me, _please_! I’ll be better I promise! No, _no_ please!”

The desperate cries jerked Derek from his sleep. Dawn was just beginning to break and at some point their bodies had pulled away from each other which was unacceptable as far as he was concerned. Now Stiles was on his back, thrashing around, lost in the hell of some nightmare. Unable to fight his instincts, Derek rolled his entire body on top of his mate and began stroking his face, speaking to him softly as Stiles continued to fight against the void.

“Omega, come on little omega, wake up for me. Stiles, come back to me, mate,” he said, adding an undertone of a growl to his voice, hoping the demand from his wolf would wake him up.

He could see his mate struggling to wake up and break free, but instead he began to cry. “Please don’t leave, alpha, please. I’ll be so, so good,” he pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Derek’s heart was breaking. His mate needed so much reassurance. “Stiles,” he said louder, inserting more growl. “Your alpha demands you wake up. _Now_. Your alpha hasn’t left and will not leave. Now wake up and look at me,” he demanded, pressing his body harder into Stiles’.

Wet lashes slowly began blinking, the whimpers dying down into a low level whine. “Alpha?”

“I’m here, my mate. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Do you hear me?” Derek asked, his expression stern.

“Yes, alpha. I just kept making you mad ‘cause I wasn’t good enough and I kept messing things up and you left. Every time I called you back, you would leave again. I’m sorry I woke you up, Derek,” he finished in a whisper, his beautiful, wet honey eyes fearful.

“It was just a dream, sweetheart. You’ve been abandoned and alone for so long now, your mind is going to keep messing with you until you are certain of our relationship. Don’t be sorry. I’m glad I was able to wake you up. I don’t want you to suffer, my mate,” he said and kissed the damp skin of his cheeks, one and then the other.

“Thank you, alpha,” Stiles smiled at him weakly. He stared at Derek’s mouth, wishing he would kiss him, it would feel amazing to be so surrounded like this, covered and protected, and then kissed. Humans would think that he would feel squished to be lying under a two hundred plus pound wolf when he was only a hundred forty six pounds. But that wasn’t how it was at all. Derek wasn’t heavy, he was perfect. It was protection, it was security, it was everything that was good.

Derek couldn’t help a cocky tilt to his smile when he saw his little omega staring at his mouth. Pleased that he felt good enough to want his alpha’s kisses, he let himself enjoy the feeling of covering his mate.

“Do you want kisses, little mate?” he wouldn’t torment Stiles, but he could tease a little.

“Yes, please, alpha,” Stiles replied sweetly, a hopeful look in his eyes.

His mate’s gaze was now clear from the nightmare and that was exactly what he’d hoped for. His response was perfect and fed the wolf inside him who loved to be referred to as ‘alpha’.

“I will always give you what you want, my mate,” he rumbled and leaned down, licking along his bottom lip, tasting his mate’s delicious mouth.

They both let out noises of pleasure and Derek sealed his mouth over his mate’s. There was nothing more perfect than this feeling. The touch of his mate’s mouth, surrounding his body protectively with his own. He was overwhelmed by the depth of emotion he felt at that moment. Licking deeply into Stiles’ mouth, he was filled with an incredible hunger. He needed to claim his mate. That would make the younger wolf feel more secure. He would be marked by his alpha, his scent changed to reflect the two of them. They would become one.

“I’m going to claim you, little mate. Do you want that? Do you want to be mine forever?” he asked, panting in his ear as he licked along the delicate skin and nibbled on his lobe.

His mate whimpered loudly, his need so great Derek could almost taste it. “Yes, alpha! Please claim me, I want to be yours. Only yours.” Stiles’ words were clear and sure. He wanted to belong to Derek, body and soul. He bucked his hips up against Derek, spreading his legs more, signaling the offering of his body.

Derek groaned and sat up before attacking Stiles and stripping him so quickly his head spun. Stiles let out a high pitched whine when Derek yanked his own sleep pants off and he saw his hard – and very alpha-sized – cock pointing at him, hard and dripping. “Oh, please,” Stiles was desperate.

A low growl ripped from Derek’s chest. “Listen to you beg, my mate, and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Stiles’ body twitched and his hips canted up, his cock leaking against his abdomen.

Derek narrowed his gaze, wondering at his mate’s reaction. “What’s got you so excited,” he asked sultrily. His mind registered on what he liked and figured maybe his mate liked it as well. “Well, little omega mine, answer me, what’s got your cock so hard?”

The smaller wolf whined loud and long. “You call me your omega, your mate” he panted. “Want to be yours.”

His mate couldn’t have said more perfect words to get Derek to explode with need. A loud snarl burst from his throat as he yanked thin but muscled legs around his hips and leaned down to slam their lips together. They devoured each other, the sounds of their need piercing the air around them. Derek’s hands ran down Stiles’ smooth, silky skin, memorizing the feel and texture of his body. The lithe wolf was nearly hairless, his only decoration a small trail of hair leading to his desperate cock and those delightful moles that Derek wanted to explore and devour at another time. Kissing and sucking his way down, he stopped to nip and nibble at his mate’s tan colored nipples. His hand kept moving as he suckled the tiny nubs. He caressed Stiles’ hip, his thigh, his tightly drawn sac and down underneath. The heat and scent coming from his center made Derek’s mouth water and he longed for another taste there.

“I’m going to touch you now, my mate, are you going to be wet for me?” What he really wanted to ask was: Are you going to be ready for your mate or will I need to prepare you? It was well known that truly compatible mates would trigger a self-lubricating instinct inside the omega. He hesitated, not wanting to find that they weren’t meant to be in that way. But he wanted it so badly, he wanted that knowledge that even on a physiological level, Stiles was his Fated Mate.

“Already wet, alpha, so empty,” Stiles whimpered, his eyes glazing over with need, hips rolling again and again.

Derek held his breath and swept his fingers over his mate’s core only to let out a loud growl of triumph. Stiles was wet, dripping down the cheeks of his ass, his hole already loosening. He wouldn’t need any preparation, they _were_ meant to be. They were mates. For a moment, Derek had to fight the very un-alpha-like tears that threatened. He knew they were fated mates, he _knew_ it. Now it was like the universe was giving them physical proof. Even Stiles couldn’t deny it now. The stinging in his eyes quickly went away as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth and tasted his mate’s sweet, musky slick. Good gods, he was going to have to set up camp between his mate’s pale thighs and have a picnic very soon. He could quickly become addicted to this taste that was very distinctly Stiles. Returning his fingers to his mate’s hole, he confirmed that his mate was loosened, though still tight. It was going to be heaven and hell. Especially knowing his mate was innocent, had never been touched; no one had been inside this delicious omega. He groaned loudly.

“I have to be in you right now, my fated mate, are you ready?” Derek was desperate. If he explored his mate’s wet heat too much further he would embarrass himself and come all over he and his mate without even being touched.

“Yes, please, in me now, alpha, need you,” Stiles seemed to be lost in his need, his legs spreading wider than he thought possible. His mind had taken in the fact that he had produced slick and loosened for his alpha. Everything pointed to them being fated mates. Could it truly be? Derek touched him there again and all thought left him.

Derek settled over him, balancing on one hand. His other hand guided his cock to Stiles’ hole, rumbles and growls continually escaping him, he had no control over the aspects of his wolf that were peeking through. As his cock touched the hot, wet hole, they both cried out. He slid into him easily, Stiles’ body accepting his girth smoothly, though he was extremely tight. Derek felt like his cock was being choked by the most delicious wet heat he’d ever experienced. Placing his hands on either side of Stiles’ head, he gave a powerful thrust and seated himself fully inside his mate.

As their hips met, Derek was filled with a sense of belonging, of power, of rightness, and of a beautiful humility that his mate had taken him inside. He threw his head back and roared his pleasure.

Stiles responded with his own growl, accepting his alpha as his mate, accepting the claim Derek was making. The feeling of Derek inside him was intense and overwhelming; he felt powerful as he saw the effect he was having on his alpha. Yet he also felt small and protected as his mate took him and made Stiles his own.

At the sound of Stiles’ answering growl, Derek pulled back before plunging in again. He began a slow, rolling rhythm of thrusts, loving the slight tremble in Stiles’ body. His mate was looking up at him with damp whiskey eyes filled with emotion. Was it love? Could it be love someday?

“Alpha,” Stiles whispered. Then he let out a long growl, the longest Derek had ever heard from him. “My Alpha!” he roared. The smaller wolf threw his hips up and down, meeting Derek thrust for thrust.

Derek was overwhelmed, this was everything he had never thought he could hope for. Stiles’ hole seemed to suck him in deeper every time he plunged home and he knew the end was coming soon.

He stared into Stiles’ eyes and bellowed in his full Alpha voice. “I claim you as mine, omega!” With that he leaned down, his canines descending rapidly, noticing Stiles’ head immediately tilted and struck, his claiming bite making Stiles’ cry out in ecstasy.

“Alpha! My alpha!” Stiles roared, his voice taking on a wolf-like quality, deep and rumbling.

Derek couldn’t help himself and sucked lightly on the bite, taking in some of Stiles’ blood, his cock throbbing inside Stiles at the delicious taste. Everything about his mate was like ambrosia. Licking the wound, he gave his first command as his mate.

“Come, my mate. Come for me now!”

Stiles’ eyes widened in shock as his body immediately tightened and he screamed as he came so hard his vision went white for a moment. Derek answered with his own roar and came deep inside his mate, marking him for the rest of their lives. He came so much, he felt himself go lightheaded as his cock continued to pump fluid into his mate.

He collapsed on top of Stiles, both of them panting. He pressed breathless kisses on his cheeks, forehead, nose and finally a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. “Stiles, my mate, I want you to bite me.”

Stiles looked up at him, confused, eyes half-lidded and still drunk on pleasure. “Alpha’s don’t get bitten.”

“This alpha does,” Derek said. “Some are doing it now as a sign of fidelity and devotion to their mate. I want that with you. Do it now, as our bond is forming.” He tilted his head to the side and leaned down.

Stiles couldn’t fight his mate’s command and let his fangs descend before biting Derek in the curve of his neck and shoulder. That way he could hide it if he wanted to. He got a rush of his mate’s blood in his mouth and he moaned before licking it clean. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Their eyes met, whiskey brown and light green, emotion filling them both. “I love you, my beautiful Fated Mate. This may not be a ceremony, but by taking your body and giving you my bite, I claim you as my own and give you myself in return for the rest of our existence,” Derek said, a little choked up. He refused to acknowledge the burning in his eyes.

Stiles reached up, touching Derek’s features in wonder. He felt it, too. The connection. It was deep and very real. “I love you, my Fated Mate, my Alpha. I accept your claim and give you my body and soul for the rest of our existence.”

Derek let the tear fall that had welled up at his mate’s words. Stiles loved him. They were a mated pair and neither would have to be alone ever again. “My mate,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss him again.

These weren’t words they’d memorized, they weren’t following a particular ritual, they were simply speaking words that came straight from their hearts. The love they felt led them and in that moment, their souls did meet, their wolves did mate, and they became one.

 


	7. Meanwhile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me...  
> There is no Stiles or Derek this chapter. This is an interlude to let you know what is happening back in Beacon Hills while our favorite snuggle-wolves are busy... well, snuggling!

_As Derek and Stiles are bonding, tongues are wagging in Beacon Hills…_

 

“Hale residence, this is Talia.”

“Talia, Jennifer Blake here, I can’t believe what happened! How are you and Alexander doing? Are you supporting them? I bet you were furious when you heard, right?”

“What are you talking about?” Talia was irritated already, all day the other Senate workers had kept shooting down her ideas and it was pissing her off.

“You haven’t heard?” Jennifer gasped dramatically.

“Oh, for crying out loud, Jennifer, just tell me,” Talia growled.

“Well, it all started at the hotel earlier today. Derek went to check out and asked the manager for the address of the bar’s waiter, Stiles,” Jennifer said slowly.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Talia demanded, her heart beginning to race.

“The manager made some comments about Stiles, you know, the _usual_. Well, Derek went ballistic! Grabbing the manager by the throat and slammed him into the wall, claiming that Stiles was his mate. He went on and on, it was quite thrilling, talking about a Death Challenge and ripping the throat out of the manager if Stiles was hurt,” Jennifer went on. “Of course, Death Challenges are so passé…”

Talia’s mind was racing. Derek’s mate was Stiles? That was who he was in love with? Dear gods, he never knew the omega’s name and if the Sheriff didn’t mention it, he wouldn’t know that Stiles was his arranged mate. She realized Jennifer was still talking and continued listening.

“… lecturing the whole town, calling everyone bullies and challenging anyone who hurt _his_ mate _, his_ omega. I swear, it was like watching a movie! Then he rushed out of there. From what I heard, they were later seen driving out of Beacon Hills together. I don’t know what Derek is going to do with that omega, he was pretty beat up last time I saw him,” the woman chuckled blithely. “But then again, he’s pretty beat up every time I see him.”

“Thank you for the call, Jennifer, I appreciate it,” Talia said, ready to dismiss her.

“But wait! You haven’t heard the last bit,” Jennifer quickly jumped in.

“Please continue then.” An impatient sigh was breathed into the phone.

“Well, I wasn’t there, but Allison Argent was there and she was all excited to go tell her alpha that his old friend was having a claiming ceremony in New York. Apparently, Stiles called Danny, you know, that cute bartender? Yeah, he invited Danny to the ceremony. Are _you_ invited? Oh, but wait, you didn’t even know, so how could you be?” Jennifer asked, the question digging in with her mocking, vindictive tone.

“Of course I am, dear, which is why I have to go. I am in the middle of packing,” Talia lied.

A disbelieving huff sounded. “I thought you didn’t know.”

“I don’t like to gossip, dear. It is below me. Like you. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Talia said and hung up, barely catching the offended gasp coming through.

Derek was getting mated! It was happening, finally!

Dialing quickly, she tapped her nails on her desk as she listened to the rings.

“Stilinski,” the Sheriff answered.

“It’s Talia. Have you heard?”

“I heard a rumor, but I don’t know how much of it is true. What did you hear and from whom?” John Stilinski asked.

Talia quickly shared what Jennifer said, then John told her basically the same story, adding in the fact of someone seeing the two coming out of the forest as wolves, shifting, then leaving together.

“Is it still possible?” he asked when they went silent.

“I’m pretty sure it is. I need to be there for the claiming ceremony,” Talia told him.

“Don’t you think both of us should be there?” John asked, irritated that she was leaving him out, as she tended to do with most things. She discounted the fact that Stiles was _his_ son and none of this would be happening without him. He, of course, discounted the fact that he’d abandoned and severely abused his son through neglect.

“Do you _really_ think you can convince them to do this? Would Stiles listen to you?” Talia asked him point blank.

“Of course he would, he is an omega and my son. He knows better than to ignore me,” John snapped.

“Right. John, don’t be dim. This is a delicate situation. We both know you have zero chance of forcing or sweet talking Stiles into helping us. Alexander and I have a chance. Alexander had a moment with Derek right before he left and it leads me to believe it could open the door to renewing the relationship. If that were the case, I would have both of them right there, ready to go through with the plan,” Talia said. She knew for a fact that Derek would most likely go after John quite violently if he were to show up at their door. As much as the town had punished Stiles, it would never have happened if John had kept Stiles in the home.

“Fine. But remember, this deal is for both of us, not just you. We both signed the agreement,” John reminded her.

“Of course, John,” she patronized. “I will be leaving for New York in the morning. I will keep you apprised of the happenings. Be ready when I come back. The magics won’t last for long after the ceremony. We’ll both need to have our people in place.”

“I will be ready. I’ve been ready for years, damn it. It’s about time,” he muttered.

“No kidding. I do believe when they are done, I may have to teach them a lesson,” Talia said with a sharp laugh.

“And you think I’m brutal,” John said, joining her. Finally things were going to go his way. He was extremely popular after kicking Stiles out, now they were looking to blame him for Stiles being the useless rag that he was. _If he couldn’t control his son, how could he control and protect the town?_ People were so fucking fickle, he thought. But if this went well, he wouldn’t have to worry about his job ever again.

“I just want this over. I have plans that have been in the works for years,” Talia said, thinking about all the politicos that were against her. That would be changing very quickly.

“Where did your grandfather learn all this stuff anyway?” John had always been curious.

“Old legends and stories from wolves who’ve seen it work,” she said, suddenly missing her father who had died shortly after helping her and John write up the agreement. This was all possible because of him. If he hadn’t noted the circumstances surrounding the births of Derek and Stiles, the magics would have gone to waste, never to be used and appreciated. And she was more than willing to use and appreciate them. “I’ve got to pack. I’ll be in touch.”

They hung up and she went to the safe and pulled out the original document containing the mating agreement. She’d given Derek a copy, lucky for her he hadn’t noticed it. There was no way she would have given him the original. Once the signatures were in place and the blood dripped onto the page, as happened in every mating ceremony, the magics would be available for use. And it would be used. And she would finally be powerful.

 

 

 

. . . . . . .

 

 

 

 

 

_At the same time…._

A lighter was flicked on with irritating regularity, the owner of it pacing back and forth.

“Are you sure? He’s definitely gone?”

“Yeah, it was him. Jennifer was in the hotel when Hale went off on the manager. He said he was Stiles’ mate and threatened him with a Death Challenge if Stiles was hurt. Then when I was driving back from work yesterday, I passed them shifting and getting into a truck together. Stilinski hasn’t been seen or heard from since. Then that bartender at the hotel was heard on the phone congratulating him and talking about planning a trip to New York for his claiming ceremony,” the man reported.

“Yeah, the news is spreading pretty fast around town. Jennifer has been running her mouth since the hotel incident. Word is bound to reach their parents soon,” a second man noted.

The man with the lighter nodded, his expression grim. “They’ll be pissed off, that’s for sure. Without the signed declaration of mating and blood samples from both to show they are mated, they can’t get the benefits of the original agreement. The agreement that my father had the opportunity to read many years ago, it might have been breaking and entering, which is all hearsay,” he said with a wink. “The Sheriff won’t get his guaranteed re-elections for life and Mrs. Hale will be denied entry into the upper Shifter Senate. That seat would have gotten her into the exclusive ‘club’, basically giving her nearly ultimate power in the Senate. How this deal worked, why their kids have to mate, is a mystery to everyone but Talia Hale. Her and her father came up with the scheme before he passed away.” He pointed to his men. “I want you guys to look into it, why it had to be them. My father is in the Senate and he would be affected if this whole arrangement ends up coming together. He told me all this one night when he was drunk, right before he told me to go after Stilinski a couple times for him. This lighter is a gift from him,” the lighter man noted thoughtfully. “Find out everything you can, including where the original agreement is. I have to get ready for a road trip.”

The two men left, leaving the lighter man alone, still flicking the lighter on and off, open and closed. For years, Jackson Whittemore’s father had been obsessed with the Stilinski/Hale situation. As time passed and the date of the mating drew closer and, with it, the possible end of his power in the Senate, he regularly came home and beat the shit out of Jackson and his mom. When the ceremony went bust, he’d taken them to Europe and spoiled them.

Since then, life had been good. Even better after his dad caught him beating the crap out of Stilinski the first time. He’d gotten the cell phone upgrade he’d wanted. Since then, the gifts had been pouring in. The more miserable Stilinski was, the better off his life was. He now had the car he wanted, the extra cash he wanted, the status he now demanded as people watched him be the alpha the town needed. The alpha who kept the trash in line and the drug scene running smoothly and under the radar. With Stilinski gone, his world had the potential to go straight down the shitter. That wasn’t going to happen. Neither was this mating. He needed to get to New York before it happened. If Hale already claimed Stilinski, then there was only one way to make sure this deal didn’t go through.

He had to kill Stiles Stilinski.

Flicking the lighter closed, he got out his phone and began making preparations.

 

 

 

 

 

_Start spreading the news,_

_I’m leaving today_

_I want to be a part of it._

_New York, New York!_

_I want to wake up_

_In that city that doesn't sleep_

_And find I'm king of the hill, top of the list_

_King of the heap_

_These little town blues_

_They have all melted away_

_I am about to make a brand new start of it_

_Right there in old New York!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter drove me freaking batty. I rewrote it probably six or seven times. I hope it was clear enough. Be kind please!


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles woke to Derek’s mouth tracing over his body, licking and kissing different points and he moaned, his cock already awake and ready for his mate.

“I’ve decided this one is my favorite,” Derek said casually, nipping a spot near his belly button.

“Favorite what?” Stiles smiled at him.

“Favorite mole. They are all beautiful and quite tasty, but when I do this,” he sucked lightly at the area, causing Stiles’ muscles to twitch. “You give the sweetest little gasp and your belly jumps. It’s quite sexy.” His tone was conversational.

Stiles gave said gasp and bucked his hips up at the delicious sensation. “Alpha,” he whispered. He couldn’t help but spread his legs in invitation. Making love was his new favorite past time. Derek had woken him several times the night before and shown him how much he wanted him.

Derek surprised him by grabbing his legs and raising them until his ankles sat on the alpha’s shoulders. He grinned down at Stiles and, holding him still, slid into him with a satisfied groan.

“My sweet, sweet mate. You are so beautiful and so fucking tight,” Derek couldn’t stop the growl that escaped him. Mating with Stiles seemed to drag his wolf to the surface and he didn’t feel like fighting with himself. He knew his wolf adored Stiles as much as he did so he didn’t worry that the wolf would fully come through, he just wanted to get as close to their mate as possible. He heard Stiles muttering and leaned down a bit and grinned, his chest puffing out in pride.

Stiles was chanting a mixture of “So big, so good, my alpha, so big…” He wasn’t paying attention to whatever was coming out of him. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of Derek thrusting in and out of him, pumping harder and faster. “Want to please you, alpha.”

Derek grit his teeth against his impending orgasm. “You do please me, mate, my omega. You are perfection. Your tight ass is driving me insane with need. I want you to come for me, sweet one.” He felt like he was a teenager, he had practically no stamina when it came to the magical feel of Stiles’ welcoming body. He was so tight and hot, it felt like his cock was being choked by heaven and it just made him want more.

“Yes, alpha,” Stiles responded automatically. Pleasure gathered quickly in his groin and within moments, he was crying out as he spilled across his stomach and chest. Over their short time together, he found that orgasms were the most amazing sensations, but when he was ordered to come by his Alpha mate, the feelings were magnified a thousand-fold.

Derek groaned at the sight and leaned down to lick up some of the mess, humming at the taste. He lifted his head and kissed his mate, sharing the flavor before grunting as his orgasm was punched from him. He took a moment, their foreheads resting together as they breathed in unison. He lowered Stiles legs and gently massaged his thighs so he didn’t cramp. Looking down, he figured he would have to accept the fact that he would never grow accustomed to the feeling of awe and humility that Stiles was his. He thought he would grow used to it and maybe he would after fifty years. Until then, he would enjoy the renewed feeling of dedication and commitment he felt toward his mate every time he looked at him.

Tracing his fingers down Stiles’ pale flesh, his smile faded as he felt the small, round lumps of scar tissue. His blood had been enough to heal the wounds Stiles had, but not enough to heal previous damage.

“Who did this to you, little mate? Who burned you? You had wounds like these both times I healed you and now I find these old scars.” Derek didn’t want to bring up his mate’s painful experiences, but the scars were all so similar it had to be the same person who did it to him. He may not be returning to wreak vengeance upon Beacon Hills _yet_ , but he would and he wanted to begin a list of names to start with. Though, somehow, everyone would pay.

Stiles looked away from him. What should he do? Tell him it was Jackson who’d been tormenting him since the beginning? What if he decided that Stiles deserved what he got and changed his mind about being his mate?

“Stop,” Derek ordered, his voice stern. When his mate’s eyes snapped up to his in shock, he cupped his trembling chin. “I can see the thoughts running through your head, my mate. I can feel your uncertainty and fear through our bond.” Seeing the surprise in his whiskey eyes, he nodded. “It might take you a couple of days, but you will be able to feel my stronger emotions. Including my undying love for you. Nothing you say, nothing you went through, will change my love for you. I want to protect you and I will do so. That begins with you telling me the name of the person who tortured you. Have faith in me and my love. Trust me with these little pieces of yourself and you will find me worthy.”

The smaller man could see the sincere intent in his alpha’s eyes. He needed to work on his trust and he would, starting now. “His name is Jackson Whittemore.” Just saying his name brought fear and he began shaking. Derek quickly pulled him up and into his arms.

“You are safe, Stiles, I promise you,” he swore.

“He, um, liked to heat up this round ring he wore and press it to my skin,” Stiles said, his breath stuttering as he tried not to cry. “It would take a long time to get it hot enough so he and his cronies would hit me and kick me, spit on me, whatever they wanted until the next burn. He used the same flip lighter and he would stand there, flipping it open and closed. I had nightmares about the sound of it. Anyway, that’s what happened.” He went quiet, still shaking, burying his head in Derek’s neck, breathing in the comforting scent that represented love and safety.

Derek was glad his mate was hiding his head so he didn’t see the bright red Alpha eyes and fangs that punched through his gums. He could feel coarse hair growing on his face and swallowed hard so the waiting growl didn’t come out. It took everything in him and the feeling of his mate wrapped in his arms to keep him from shifting and running back to that town. He would find this Jackson Whittemore and he would strip _every layer_ of skin from his body before roasting him on a giant spit over a fire. He would still be alive when Derek began digging his organs out through his mouth.

He had to do something or he would go back now. Stiles needed him here. He pulled the wolf back in and lay his mate down on the bed. He covered him with his body, needing to use his body as protection. Derek pulled one of Stiles legs up and pushed his hard cock into Stiles always-ready body, hearing that beautiful gasp of delight. This was more of a claiming than lovemaking. This was him marking his mate again so that anyone who came across Stiles would know he was the omega of a strong alpha, an alpha who would kill to protect him. The need to mark him was so strong, he came quickly with a loud growl. He wished it was the time of the full moon so his knot would form. Though he had never experienced a knot before – it only happened during full moons when an alpha was mated –, he knew from biology class that he would produce much more sperm than usual. He wished he could do that now. He wanted to cover his mate from head to toe in his come so he could be protected that much more.

Stiles was worried about Derek. He was quiet and hadn’t said a word, usually he was quite talkative when they were making love. Was he upset at Stiles? His hard-on began to wilt from worry until Derek pulled out of him and leaned down to take him into his mouth. He gave a loud whimper and held himself still from thrusting up into the hot, wet mouth of his alpha. Derek moaned and grabbed his hips, encouraging him to move. Slowly, Stiles obeyed, pumping into Derek’s willing mouth. Derek growled around him and the vibration on his cock made him cry out and slam his cock as deep as it could go before coming so hard the room blinked in and out of view.

When he came back to awareness, he was snuggled up to his mate, his head on Derek’s chest. He sighed happily.

“I’m not upset with you, my mate. I was feeling a little over protective and had to claim you,” Derek told him, gently rubbing his back. “You might want to get used to that. I have a feeling it will happen often.”

His mate didn’t sound the least bit sorry. “I can definitely get used to that,” he whispered.

When they were ready to check out, the innkeepers grinned at them knowingly and Derek chuckled when Stiles turned bright red and rushed out to the truck. They spent the day driving, Stiles content to listen to Derek talk about his job and the pack he had adopted in New York. He said that after living there so long, the friends he had became closer than his family ever had. They were all the family each other had and it filled that hole in them when they spent time together. During times of stress and under the full moon, they would go out to Central Park and run together.

“What if they don’t like me?” Stiles asked quietly, fearful of the answer.

Derek, who had been holding his hand, squeezed it tightly. “First off, that isn’t possible. We’re out of Beacon Hills, people in other cities don’t think like those assholes. Second, they will be happy that I am happy and third, if they dared to say anything against you, I would kick their asses.”

Stiles’ eyes were wide. “You would?”

“My sweet omega, what do you think mates are? They aren’t like human couples that can forget their bond with some harsh words or a little bit of strife. Mates fight for each other, protect each other, put each other first in every area of their lives. I would never push you aside just because a friend had a problem with you. _You_ are my mate. You take precedence over anyone else. In any situation. Do you understand me?” Derek looked at him intently as he gazed back and forth between him and the road. “You are my mate. That means something to me.”

Stiles’ eyes were filled with tears. “I have so much fear inside, Alpha. I don’t know how to make it go away. Please be patient with me,” he pleaded.

“Always, little mate. I will always be patient and I will always be ready to remind you how much I love you,” Derek assured him.  

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered. His heart fluttered happily when Derek took his hand, squeezing it gently.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“Peter, I almost lost it. The fucking dick-worm burned him all over his body. He had freaking nightmares of the sound of a flip lighter opening and closing. Years he put up with this! It’s amazing there is anything left of him. And that he would forgive me,” Derek choked over the phone while Stiles was using the bathroom.

“Calm yourself, nephew. He did forgive you and you have to forgive yourself. Besides, you not showing up didn’t give this ‘dick-worm’ as you call him, permission to beat the shit out of Stiles. Now, concentrate on your mate, enjoy your cross country trip. I’m your left hand for a reason. We’ll work it out. Your mate will be avenged, I promise,” his uncle said.

In their makeshift pack, Boyd was Derek’s right hand, taking care of everyday problems, helping with training if someone needed it. Peter was the left hand. While he hadn’t been needed in that capacity yet, if there was a darker need, something not quite legal or acceptable, Peter was more than willing to handle it.

“Thanks, Peter. I’m glad I have you,” Derek said sincerely. He knew his uncle was unpredictable at times, but there was no doubt in his mind that he could completely count on him and that he would always have Derek’s back.

“And you as well, nephew. Have a good trip. Tell Stiles I look forward to meeting him. Also, you might want to figure out what you want for your claiming ceremony. The girls are eager to get started with planning. Not to mention the protection it brings you will come in handy when we make our triumphant return to Beacon Hills,” Peter’s voice was filled with malicious excitement.

“Good point. I’ll talk to Stiles and get back to you when we’re done driving for the night. Speaking of, here he comes. Thanks again, Peter,” Derek said and they hung up.

Peter smiled grimly as he looked at an aerial map of Beacon Hills, California on one computer screen. Doing a quick search on his other computer, he found a picture of the dick-worm and committed his pathetic features to memory. Finally, he would get his revenge and he would be able to help his beloved nephew at the same time. He grinned as he began planning. This was going to be _fun_.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“So, my beautiful mate, what would you like in a claiming ceremony? I want to let my pack plan it for us and have it as soon as possible,” Derek said as they were driving. They had taken several detours on their drive, showing Stiles the Grand Canyon and other beautiful sights. Now they were in the middle of nowhere and had been talking for hours. “It can be as small or as grand as you’d like, it’s up to you.”

Stiles gave him a now familiar worried glance. “Um, the smaller the better. After the ceremony my family had planned for us, I can’t imagine going through that again.”

Derek squeezed his hand. “That sounds good to me. It’s actually what I would prefer too. Anything specific you do want?”

“Anything?” Stiles clarified.

“Of course,” Derek was interested in what his mate could want. He couldn’t help but find every detail of his mate fascinating.

“Can we have curly fries?” His mate’s eyes were wide with hope.

Derek couldn’t help but laugh. “I will have a crate full of curly fries delivered for after the ceremony. I love them myself.”

Stiles grinned. “You’re awesome, mate-wolf.”

“Thank you, adorable wolf,” Derek said, enjoying this lighter side of his mate.

“Can I ask a question?” At Derek’s nod, Stiles took a deep breath and plunged forward. “I, um, was wondering why we have to have a claiming ceremony if we already claimed one another. The bites and all, doesn’t that do the same thing? It’s just…”

Derek held up a hand. “I get it, I do. It’s uncomfortable and you don’t like being around a lot of people.” He saw the surprise on his mate’s beautiful face. “I listen, you know,” he said with a wink. “There are several reasons for it. It’s another level of commitment, like human marriage. It will also be registered with the government and helps when it comes to insurance and wills and such. The most important reason to me is it will give me official and legal ways of protecting you, up to and including the right to issue and win a Death Challenge. They may not be done much these days, but I am more than willing to issue one should the need arise and this would protect me.”

“You better not issue a Death Challenge, crazy-wolf!” Stiles cried.

Chuckling at his spunk, Derek looked at his mate. “And why is that?”

“Do you want me to worry to death? I’d have to issue my own challenge if you got hurt. And since you’re all badass-wolf and would win, then I’d have to challenge a corpse, which could start the zombie apocalypse!” Stiles ranted. “Do you want to be responsible for the zombie apocalypse?”

Derek couldn’t help the full bellied laugh he let out. His mate was too funny and so damn sweet, he could just kiss him into oblivion. “I love you, my mate.”

Stiles grinned. “Love you, too, zombie-wolf.”

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Derek called Lydia who said that she, Erica, and Isaac would be happy to handle the ceremony details, including the crate of curly fries Stiles wanted. The alpha had a couple other ideas he wanted for his mate and the girls giggled with joy over his obvious love sickness.

It took three more days of long hours driving to get to New York. Derek kept in touch with his pack so the ceremony could take place when they got there. He’d wondered about waiting a couple of days so they could rest from the trip, but seeing the stress in Stiles’ eyes, he agreed to have it when they arrived. He promised his mate that it would only take a few minutes, they would sign the paperwork, and then they could eat. That made him smile, his porcelain skin glowing with relief. Derek noticed his mate’s appetite was growing day by day, which made him want to howl for joy. He was becoming healthier with every mile they put between them and Beacon Hills. They even spent several afternoons hunting together as wolves, Stiles growing more in touch with his wolf than he’d ever been. It was a beautiful sight.

His mate grew quieter as they got close to Derek’s house. He knew he was nervous about meeting everyone, but he knew there was nothing to worry about. It was proved when they pulled up and saw the sign hanging from the porch.

_WELCOME HOME STILES AND DEREK!_

The whole pack was standing there, waving and smiling at them. Derek came around and pulled his shy mate from the truck, kissing him and causing a cheer to rise from the porch.

“You can do this, they are going to love you,” he assured him.

“Okay,” Stiles whispered.

He couldn’t help but walk slightly behind Derek as they approached the porch, instinctively seeking protection behind his body. Derek realized it quickly and pulled his body into his own larger frame, keeping him tucked close.

“Everyone, this is my Stiles,” Derek announced proudly, keeping his arm around his omega.

“Hi Stiles!” Everyone called.

“Come on, let’s get you two inside so you can rest a bit and the introductions can be made,” an authoritative voice said.

Stiles saw a short but voluptuous redhead move forward and start ushering people into the house. She was beautiful. Come to think of it, Stiles realized everyone here was beautiful. As he was introduced to each person, they all welcomed him and he did his best to memorize their faces and names. Boyd, Derek’s right hand, and his mate, the blonde Erica were very friendly. Erica commented on his Batman shirt and mentioned they would have to discuss comics later. Lydia and her mate Parrish seemed to be the caretakers of the group, making sure everyone had what they needed. Isaac and Liam were an adorable new couple. Apparently they’d spent almost a year staring at each other from across the room before Erica couldn’t take it and locked them in the bathroom until they finally shared their hearts with each other. Kira was the newest member of the pack, a kitsune from Seattle who had the coolest sword Stiles had ever seen and promptly geeked out on.

“I hear my nephew and newest nephew are back,” a man said, coming into the room.

Stiles immediately knew it was Peter, Derek’s uncle and the one he was the most nervous about meeting. This was as close to Derek’s family as he was going to get and he wanted to make a good impression.

“Mr. Hale, it’s an honor to meet you,” he said softly, offering his hand to the tall man with the piercing blue eyes.

Peter stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and gently shaking it. “You are so freaking adorable. If my nephew wouldn’t kill me, I’d be tempted to tuck you in my pocket and just carry you around all day.” His charming smile made Stiles blush and grin.

“I’d rather be in Derek’s,” he said and then turned a deeper red when everyone gave suggestive whoops and catcalls. “His pocket, you bunch of pervy-wolves!” he groaned again and giggled when they continued to tease him about being in Derek’s pants.

Peter grinned and smacked Derek on the back. “I definitely approve. I like him. He’ll grow even more out of his shell and I predict he’ll be running this pack with an iron paw within a month.”

Derek returned the smack and laughed. “And they will love every second of it, won’t they?”

“Indeed,” Peter returned.

Lydia suggested they move into the conservatory for the ceremony. Derek had a huge house that Stiles had yet to see and he looked forward to seeing the rest of the beautiful space. The conservatory was beautiful, a large open round room surrounded by windows on all sides. Even as dark as it was outside, he could see trees and decorative shrubs planted everywhere. It was like a breath of nature inside the house. The windows and French doors were opened and the smell of flowers and fresh air was filling the room. A small table sat in the middle with a single piece of paper and pen sitting on it. Candles sat on every other available surface and were quickly lit by the pack, creating a soft, golden glow.

Stiles and Derek moved to the table and took hands, the pack standing in a circle around them. Peter stood across the table, holding a piece of paper.

“Since you two didn’t have any vows you wanted to say, I dug out the ones I used with Anna,” the man said hoarsely. “I hope that’s okay.”

Stiles knew about his history and a tear slowly slid down his cheek. “We are honored,” he said, his voice soft in the somber moment.

Peter gave him a grateful look and he knew it was the right thing to say. He handed the paper to Derek who turned to Stiles and read the words. They were perfect.

“Stiles, when you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, I will comfort you; when you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth and for eternity,” Derek said with a loving smile on his face. “I promise to love you forever.”

Stiles took the paper for him and looked at the circled verse for him. He knew he was going to cry so he took a deep breath. “Derek, I take you to be my mate, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the wolf you will become and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you forever.” He was right, he was crying. From the sounds of sniffles and whimpers, he knew he wasn’t the only one in the room doing so. As Derek had predicted, he could feel his mate through their bond and right now, he was sure they both felt the deep love and devotion they felt for one another.

Peter took the paper back and smiled at them, the shine of tears in his eyes. “Derek and Stiles, you have promised and claimed one another as mates. This pack stands around you, ready to support you and uphold you through every trial and joy life brings you. May you be eternally blessed.”

“May you be eternally blessed,” the pack chorused after him.

“Now, we just need your signatures on the certificate,” Peter said and the newly mated pair signed, Stiles happily signing his new name, Stiles Hale. “The final step is a drop of blood from each of you. It is said that the blood signifies a pact between you, a sacrifice showing that you physically give of yourself to the relationship. Claws out, gentlemen,” he said with a wink.

Derek let his claws grow and took Stiles hand in his. A gentle prick got a tiny drop of blood to bead up. Stiles dripped it in the circle under his signature. Stiles concentrated and quickly turned red when he couldn’t get his claw to come out without fully shifting. Derek whispered a command in his ear and he smiled his gratitude as his claw quickly formed and he held it over Derek’s finger. Derek understood and applied pressure against his mate’s claw. Blood formed quickly and he dabbed his finger against the certificate.

As soon as his finger lifted from the parchment, a gust of wind swept through the room. Lydia, Erica, and Kira’s hair flew around them and yet no candle so much as flickered. They all looked at each other and laughed it off. The room erupted into applause as Peter introduced them as Derek and Stiles Hale. Without prompting, the pack lined up and began congratulating them.

Peter was first. “Alpha Hale and Omega Mate Hale,” he said and gave a small bow of his head. Omega Mate was the official title of an Alpha’s mate, it was a true sign of respect and acceptance to be addressed by the title. Stiles blushed a deep pink, but smiled and thanked his new uncle.

From there, each pack member acknowledged their alpha and his new mate, not realizing what they were doing. The room grew warm, that mysterious wind picking up again. By the time Kira was finished greeting them, the rest of the pack were openly concerned and wondering what the hell was going on.

The moment Kira lifted her head from its small bow, every candle blew out and the windows slammed shut.

Derek drew Stiles to him, as every other pair did. Peter stood in front of Kira even as she drew her sword.

That was when the room began to glow…

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm writing this while being attacked by some mutated virus my son brought home from college. Ugh. It's not pretty. I hope you enjoy it anyway!!

 

_And that was when the room started to glow…_

“What the hell?” Peter whispered.

The entire room was filled with a warm white glow. As they all watched, stunned, the glow moved and centered on Derek and then Stiles. The two stood there, clutching each other, Derek’s claws out and ready to fight.

The rest of the pack stared in awe as their Alpha and Omega Mate glowed, and what appeared to be the spirit of their wolves hovering above them in the light. It was similar to what was seen when a picture was taken of Kira and her spirit fox was revealed.

Gasps soon filled the room as the glow began to stretch first to Peter, then to Boyd, Erica, and on, seeming to touch each person in order as they had greeted the newly bonded couple. Each spirit wolf was hovering above them.

Kira knew what was coming and because nobody seemed to be in any pain from it, she simply gripped her sword tightly and watched as the light slowly encompassed her. Heat, beautiful warm heat, enveloped her body, she felt her fox spirit strongly, but she also felt the others, like they were a part of her as much as her animal. Looking around, everyone was staring in awe at each other.

Suddenly the light grew brighter, hotter, until people were crying out with the intensity. With a final burst of power, they were all knocked to the ground and the light was extinguished.

_Oh gods, please let everyone be okay_ , Stiles thought, looking around.

“I think we’re okay, Stiles,” Lydia said.

“I didn’t say anything,” Stiles said, looking at her with wide eyes.

“Yeah, you did, you hoped that everyone was okay,” Boyd confirmed.

“No,” Stiles insisted. “I thought that. I didn’t say it.” _Holy shit, what the hell is going on?_

_Are we hearing Stiles thoughts?_ Isaac wondered, studying the Omega Mate.

_I heard it, too_ , Erica thought.

“I think we all might be hearing each other’s thoughts,” Peter said, standing up.

_Can you hear me, Boyd?_ Derek looked at his right hand.

“I can,” Boyd confirmed.

“I heard that, too,” Parrish said.

It was soon confirmed by everyone in the room as they all stood. With that, everyone started talking and thinking loud thoughts, making sure everyone could hear everyone else.

_Silence!_ Derek roared mentally.

The room went silent. Obviously, people were still thinking, but with quick concentration, it became a quiet hum in the background of their minds.

“For now, I want voices only. Until we figure out what happened, why it happened and if it needs to be fixed, try to keep the thoughts as quiet as possible. Otherwise, it’s just chaos,” Derek said and met the eyes of each person.

“Is everyone okay? Nobody is hurt?” Stiles asked, concern lighting his brown eyes.

One by one, they assured him they were fine. The heat and light just overwhelmed them, but when it disappeared, they were no longer affected.

“Alpha, I am pretty sure I know what happened,” Peter said with a rare, genuine smile.

“Okay, let’s hear it,” Derek replied.

“This has happened a few times in different packs over the centuries. It’s like a magical recipe that has to come together perfectly and yet you never know when, how or if it will happen.” Peter chuckled at the blank expressions staring at him from around the room. “Okay, it starts with the Alpha couple, something to do with what moon they are born under. Then you add in the pack. As we all know, packs are based on family, genetics to connect them, to create the bond. We are a motley pack, made up of different shifters, different abilities, we are a pack because we choose to be. When our Alpha couple came together and we as a pack accepted them, this magic that their joining created brought us together and created a True Pack. True Packs are extremely rare, but from what I know they have extraordinary bonds. As we’ve noticed, we can thought-share, and as we go on, we may discover other gifts. I’ve seen power sharing, healing abilities, things like that. I need to look into it, so don’t get too excited, but I seem to remember True Packs having extended life expectancies, the aging process slowing down a bit.” Peter stood there when he finished, enjoying the dropped jaws, the disbelieving thoughts swirling through his mind.

“I’ve read about True Packs before,” Lydia said, pacing back and forth. “Peter’s right that there are different abilities that are revealed over time.”

Derek was rubbing his eyes. “If that is the case, we all need to be in constant contact if strange things happen. Even if you don’t think it applies to the pack, I want to hear about it or you can talk to Stiles, Peter or Boyd. Understood?”

The pack nodded and gave their assent.

Stiles couldn’t help the tears that had been burning his eyes and were now starting to flow as he recognized the trust Derek and the pack were placing in him. He gave a quiet sniffle before breaking into full on sobs.

Derek grabbed him up into his arms, rocking him. “Mate, what is it?”

_Family, family, family. Never had family. Family hated me. Now I have family. I belong._ His thoughts were disjointed, but his new pack understood he was overwhelmed and happy about finally having a family that would love and accept him.

“Yes, you do belong and we are your family, my beautiful mate,” Derek murmured in his ear. He knew there would be issues that came up with this True Pack, but for his mate, he thanks the gods for this gift they’d given to his family.

The rest of the pack surrounded them and hugged each other, relaying thoughts and words of acceptance that Stiles’ battered soul soaked up.

“Derek Hale, I demand you stop right now,” an alpha voice rang out in the room, breaking apart the group.

“Mother?” Derek looked up, pushing Stiles slightly behind him.

“Stiles, bro, you wouldn’t go and get claimed without your best friend, would you?” Another voice entered the room.

Stiles peeked out from behind Derek and frowned, his eyes growing wide. “Scott?”

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of power would you give this True Pack? Let me know and maybe it will make it in the story! The next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

_The rest of the pack surrounded them and hugged each other, relaying thoughts and words of acceptance that Stiles’ battered soul soaked up._

_“Derek Hale, I demand you stop right now,” an alpha voice rang out in the room, breaking apart the group._

_“Mother?” Derek looked up, pushing Stiles slightly behind him._

_“Stiles, bro, you wouldn’t go and get claimed without your best friend, would you?” Another voice entered the room._

_Stiles peeked out from behind Derek and frowned, his eyes growing wide. “Scott?”_

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“Scott? Isn’t that your old friend who promptly abandoned you when the town turned on you?” Peter asked, pulling out his phone as he stayed near his alpha. He had a feeling a physical attack wasn’t imminent, but a war of words? All together possible… and quite worth recording for posterity.

“I didn’t abandon Stiles,” Scott said in a near whine. “I was protecting my mate. The alphas and betas of the town were beating him up every minute of the day. Was I supposed to have my mate near that? Was I supposed to risk her safety like that?”

Derek pulled Stiles closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. His mate was trembling and he feared a setback in his recovery.

“If you were any kind of wolf at all, you would leave your mate at home and stick up for your friend,” Boyd said with a disgusted sneer.

“Or if your mate was any kind of mate, she would have been right there beside you, helping Stiles,” Erica chimed in, looking Scott up and down and finding him lacking.

“How do you reconcile your abandonment of Stiles, watching him get beat up every day for, what, four years? More? How about you, Talia, you are a political force in that town, how do you explain turning a blind eye to the abuse of one of the townspeople? Not to mention an omega and even further, the Sheriff’s son? Wouldn’t that usually precipitate some kind of protection or justice against the people who abused him?” Peter sounded like a reporter and he intended to sound that way as a plan began to formulate in his mind.

“Brother dear, why am I not surprised to find you here? What happened to Stiles was unfortunate, but showed the protective nature of a town that was wronged by your nephew. Why don’t you ask him why he abandoned his mate?” she responded, her brow raised as she gazed coldly at Peter.

“Protective nature of a town?” Lydia’s jaw dropped. “You consider a young omega being beaten daily to be protective? Really? If the blame were really on Derek, wouldn’t the town have sought him out? It wouldn’t have been too hard to find him. But isn’t it the fault of you and Sheriff Stilinski for trying to force two young people into an arranged mating? Something that isn’t even done anymore. Stop trying to push off the blame when it is the two of you who are at fault.”

“Well said, Lydia dear,” Peter said with a grin.

“And while I’m at it,” Lydia continued without pause, turning her burning glare onto Scott. “You are the most pathetic of shifters. Big bad alpha using his mate as an excuse to turn away from his friend. Why don’t you admit the truth… you didn’t want the damn town turning on _you_. It had nothing to do with your mate. You chickenshit loser!”

Parrish pulled his mate closer to him, rubbing her arm as he grinned. His mate was strong and mighty. It didn’t matter if she was human, she was a worthy adversary.

“Why are you acting like this is all my fault? It was mostly Jackson Whittemore, he was the one who targeted Stiles and got other people to beat him up,” Scott said defensively. “Besides, if Mrs. Hale hadn’t made such a spectacle of the mating ceremony being canceled, even Jackson wouldn’t have had a reason to go after Stiles.” He turned to the trembling omega. “Stiles, I’m sorry. If I could go back, I would… I would…”

Stiles suddenly straightened, his expression firmed and his eyes resolved as he returned his old friend’s gaze. “You would what? You can’t even lie about what you might have done. You did exactly what you intended to do. You kept your ass out of the line of fire. For all these years, I blamed myself for losing your friendship, but really it was your choice. Hell, even if you wanted to stick with the laughable story of protecting your mate, there was nothing stopping you from calling or coming over or any other number of ways you could have supported me. So, there is nothing to apologize for. You made your choice and now I am making mine. Get out of my house and don’t come back. You are nothing to me, just as I was nothing to you,” he finished and turned his back on Scott, burying himself in Derek’s arms.

Derek beamed down at his mate. He was not only thrilled at his mate standing up for himself, but hearing him refer to the house as his own made him incredibly proud. With that, it was now his turn.

“My mate has spoken. You are nothing to him and you are certainly nothing to me. Leave our home and do not return. Never speak to Stiles again and if I hear about you saying anything against Stiles, I will come after you with a Death Challenge. If you think you can take me on,” the alpha’s voice deepened several octaves and his eyes burned a fiery red. “ _try me_. I would love to show you what I think of cowardly wolves. Now _leave_.”

Scott didn’t even spare a glance for his former friend as he scurried out the door like the coward he was.

“Pathetic,” Kira muttered.

“Why are you here, Mother?” Derek turned his still red gaze to the silent woman. “And why do you think it is okay to just walk into another wolf’s den without announcing your presence? Do you not remember how a wolf might react to a hostile presence in his territory?”

“I’m not hostile, son,” her previous harsh tone was suddenly gentle and soft. “I heard of your mating and wanted to come and show you my support, perhaps help you plan the ceremony. I know Stiles has been through a lot and may not know what all needs to go into planning. Besides, I brought the original document declaring your intention to mate so you could use it as your mating certificate. I thought it would make it more special for you since you have been intended for one another since Stiles was born. A true love story,” she said with a, very obviously fake, happy sigh.

“You don’t really think we’re going to buy this crap, do you?” Erica snorted, narrowing her brown eyes. _Don’t mention that they are already mated, something is up_ , she thought to the pack and the rest agreed quickly.

Talia’s gaze met the young beta’s and for a split second her eyes went red before returning to their normal shade of brown. “Oh, my dear, it’s not fake. I’ve realized how wrong I was for not defending young Stiles and want to show my remorse by paying for the ceremony and maybe even a mating trip.” Her hope remained that the young wolf could be bought and perhaps that would dissuade her son from acting against her. She just had to sweet talk them a little more and then they would be so thankful, her son would use the power for her gain. If she’d known she would be dealing with Derek’s pack, she wouldn’t have made Alexander stay home. Her husband may have been able to sympathize with Stiles on an omega level. But before they’d left, she’d told him to stay so she wouldn’t be distracted by him.

“What happened to it just being the ‘protective nature of the town’,” Parrish brought up.

“I’m talking with my son and future son-in-law, if you don’t mind,” Talia snapped.

“Oh, we don’t mind at all, but see, we take Derek and Stiles’ protection very seriously,” Boyd chimed in. “And we don’t think you are being completely honest with us. Why don’t you tell us what you really want?”

Talia cleared her throat impatiently. “Derek, Stiles, is there any chance we could talk alone? I would love to discuss the plans for the mating ceremony. Perhaps we could have it here. There is a lovely florist on Fifth Avenue whose arrangements would look so lovely near the windows. All the best for you two, you deserve it.”

“She lies,” Lydia said, her voice monotone as her eyes began to glow green. “She deceives for her own gain.”

“Lydia?” Parrish turned to his mate, but she didn’t look at him. Her eyes were staring off into the distance, her voice deeper, the sweet, feminine tone that was usually present was gone.

Mrs. Hale was forgotten in that moment as the pack surrounded Lydia. She didn’t respond to Parrish, merely kept staring ahead. Derek stepped in front of her and pulled his Alpha to the fore.

“Lydia, what is going on?” he asked, his alpha command pushing through the fugue she was in.

“She lies, she intends to say whatever is necessary to gain what she desires,” Lydia continued, her tone not changing.

“What is going on with her?” Kira asked, concerned for her friend.

“I’m not trying to gain anything. Your little human is obviously confused. Stiles, why don’t you come with me and we will discuss vacation spots. You’d like to travel wouldn’t you?” Talia was starting to worry. This wasn’t going the way she’d planned it. Stiles was supposed to be awestruck by her presence and taken in by promises of money and trips. Derek was supposed to fall in behind whatever the stupid little omega wanted.

“She manipulates. Do not be drawn in by her false words,” Lydia intoned.

Peter’s eyes went wide as pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. He’d stayed on the literal outskirts of the conversation, wracking his brain for a clue as to what Talia wanted. He decided to test his theory in the quickest way by communicating out loud instead of psychically.

“I think Lydia is exhibiting one of the gifts we discussed before my dear sister invaded our little celebration,” he said casually, zooming in on Talia’s face. He knew he was right about everything when her face lost all color.

“Gifts?” Talia asked, the word sharp and discordant. “What gifts are you talking about?”

_Leave this to me_ , Peter told his pack. He traded glances with Derek and received his assent with a minute nod.

“Sister mine, I forgot you weren’t here for the big happening. You see, after Derek and Stiles were mated and gave their blood,” he heard her gasp and her fingers transformed into claws as he continued, “this amazing wind blew through the room. We thought it was coincidence so we carried on.”

“No,” Talia whispered, but Peter heard and grinned wickedly.

“Oh yes. We gathered round and welcomed Stiles into our pack acknowledging him as Omega Mate. The moment the last member swore loyalty, the newly mated pair began to glow. Very odd. Then the glow began to shift from person to person. Before we knew it, abracadabra, we were a True Pack, complete with new powers,” Peter told her, his expression full of spite and glee.

“No!” Talia shrieked. “Those gifts belong to me!”

“What the hell are you talking about, Mother?” Derek demanded, still hovering protectively near Stiles and Lydia.

“It was mine and you’ve stolen it! All this was supposed to be mine! You were supposed to get them to give me the power seat in the Senate, Derek, you’ve ruined everything! And you,” she said, pointing at Stiles. “You obviously weren’t punished enough. I knew I should have told Jennifer to make sure you didn’t walk away when she hit you with her car,” she bit out. Reason had left her mind and all she could see were the dashed dreams she had been waiting on since Stiles was born.

“You told someone to hit Stiles with their car?” Liam gaped. He’d been quiet up until then, worried and kind of scared at what was happening. Isaac curled around him defensively and Liam clung to him. They were both betas and it seemed they took turns giving each other strength.

“You. Did. What?” Derek gently pushed Stiles to Boyd before stalking toward his mother, his face transforming to his beta form.

Talia growled at him. “I did what needed to be done. And I would do it all again. You stole this from me, Derek! That magic belonged to me!”

“She intended to share ill-gotten gains with another,” Lydia said. “The father of the Omega Mate was to receive as well.”

“How is she doing this?” Talia screeched, turning towards Lydia. Derek slammed her into a nearby wall, his anger and strength overpowering her.

“My father?” Stiles wished it was unbelievable, but it was entirely too easy to grasp. His father was going to use him and Derek as some sort of magical genies.

“Yeah, your father is not innocent in all this,” Talia taunted. “He wanted to use the magics to ensure he’d never have opposition in the run for sheriff again and to be given unfettered power in Beacon Hills. You might be interested to know that some in the Sheriff’s department wanted to help you over the years, yet he shut them down, time and again. His way of punishing you for not coming through.”

Lydia gave a gasp and the glow in her eyes died away. She collapsed against Parrish and looked up at him. “I could see it all. They had this whole plan cooked up from the time Stiles was born. The Sheriff would essentially get the town and she would get the Senate. She thought Derek and Stiles could be bought off and they would use the magic for them in gratitude.”

“You make me sick!” Derek roared as he slammed his mother against the wall. “If it wasn’t the fact that you were my mother, I would issue a Death Challenge. But if you want to issue one, I will gladly accept. If not, you will get off my property, and stay far away from my mate and my pack for the rest of your days. If you do not, I will make your life a living hell. Are we clear?”

Talia growled again, but knew she was out of luck. For now. She nodded once.

_Get the certificate, Derek,_ Peter thought. _End this for good. With it in your hands, the threat of anything further is gone._

Derek grabbed her coat and yanked it open. Seeing a large envelope in the inside pocket, he grabbed it and ripped it open. He didn’t hesitate and despite Talia’s cry, he held the document over a candle and watched it burn before throwing it into the nearby fireplace. With a large, crackling spark, the paper burned and turned to ash.

“This is over, Talia. From this moment on, you are not my mother and I am not your son. Boyd, escort her out of the house,” Derek said. _Peter, you and Boyd will follow her to the airport, make sure she leaves_ , he thought. He received their assent and turned to his mate. He gathered Stiles to him and heard the front door open and close. “It’s over, my mate. She’s gone for good.”

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Two hours later, Derek and Stiles were finally settled in bed, their bare bodies entwined. Lydia had gotten a headache, but other than that, she was fine. She’d remembered every detail of her episode and thought that with practice, she would be able to control it. Boyd and Peter had followed Talia who had immediately returned to the airport and got on a flight back to California. The pack had eaten a late meal together, discussing the odd happenings of the night before turning in.

“I’m sorry you felt you had to disown her,” Stiles said quietly.

“I’m not. It was something I kinda knew would happen. I’ve never been her son, I’ve always been something she could use or brag about or blame. Never just her son,” Derek said with a sigh. He’d grieved the relationship years ago. If anything, he just felt relief. “I have the only family I need, right here in this house.”

“That includes me,” Stiles said with a joyful sigh.

“The most important of all is you,” Derek confirmed, kissing him softly. “I love you, my sweet mate.”

“I love you too, hero-wolf,” Stiles responded.

“Come here you,” Derek growled and gathered him close before rolling on top of him. “It’s our mating night and I have definite plans on how to spend it.”

“Color coordinating our superhero t-shirts?” his mate suggested with a cheeky grin.

The alpha’s response was to bite his neck before plunging into him with a powerful thrust.

Stiles decided the t-shirts could wait.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the story is planned and plotted! I'm excited to get to it. I hope you enjoyed this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait!! Hope you enjoy this installment!

 The afternoon of the full moon found the pack preparing an early dinner together and readying themselves for their moonlit run. The past couple of weeks had passed quickly but happily. Lydia hadn’t had any more occurrences of truth telling or what they learned was called the Veritas Spirit. Apparently Lydia’s power opened her to the ancient spirit of truth, who would temporarily fill in and share the truth in whatever situation she found herself in. From the research she, Stiles and Peter did, it was harmless to her as long as she didn’t try to fight it. If she fought it, it could make her sick until she cooperated. Lydia said it had felt like a daydream and didn’t think it would be hard to let it take over when needed.

The three research buddies had bonded and could often be found pouring over ancient books together. Stiles had fit in seamlessly with the rest of the pack as well, seeming to find something to connect with each smaller group within the whole. He and Erica had tortured Boyd with a trip to the comic store when she found out that Stiles had never treated himself to a graphic novel due to the fear of it being stolen or ruined. Derek had no problem spoiling his mate and Stiles was now the proud owner of a modest collection that grew almost daily. Derek swore he didn’t know where the comics were coming from, but Erica couldn’t keep a secret if she tried. Parrish, Kira, Isaac and Liam recruited Stiles into the neighborhood lacrosse team they played on. He wasn’t the most coordinated player, but he could evade like nobody’s business and proved a useful teammate.

Peter was the next packmate to gain a power. A few days after the mating ceremony, a bunch of them had taken Stiles to a nearby farmer’s market where he promptly got lost. When Kira discovered he wasn’t with them, she called Peter over and as soon as she posed the question of where Stiles could be, Peter got a flash of his new nephew in his mind and was able to see where he was. He found him in less than a minute then had to take a moment to hug Stiles for all he was worth. Though he had confidence he would find him – he had been able to feel Stiles’ presence still – he’d had a brief moment of panic and couldn’t imagine having to tell Derek something had happened to his beloved mate. After that, it had turned into a city wide game of Marco Polo where the pack would scatter and Peter tested his ability to find them in different scenarios and environments. It didn’t matter if they were outside or in the concrete basement of building, Peter was able to locate each one if he concentrated on the need to find them. With practice, he found he could push the visual of the pack member’s location through to another packmate.

“Damn it!”

Stiles turned quickly at Lydia’s cry of pain. He rushed over to where she was dicing potatoes and saw a long slice along her forefinger. “Oh Lydia, that looks bad. Alpha!” He shouted. Maybe Derek could heal her. He took her by the hand and led her to the sink, glaring at her as she tried to yank it away from him. “Stop it. We need to make sure there is no food residue in there.”

“I’ll be fine, Stiles, I just need a bandage,” she said with a huff then gave a small whimper as the water washed over the bleeding cut.

Stiles heart ached seeing her in pain. He’d quickly learned he was the comforter of the pack. He hated seeing people in pain, sad, upset and always did his best to help. But in this situation, he knew the best thing would be to get Derek to heal her or she’d end up needing stitches. He just wished _he_ could do more.

“Stiles, what’s wrong, mate?” Derek demanded, coming into the kitchen and heading over to them.

“Lydia cut herself with a knife and I was hoping you could heal her like you did me,” Stiles began.

“It’s not necessary,” Lydia interrupted.

“Hush, you. What do you think, Derek?” Stiles looked at his mate.

“I don’t think it’s necessary either,” Derek said. Seeing the hurt look on his little mate’s face, he gently turned Stiles chin to look at Lydia.

Lydia moved her hand out of the water and Stiles gasped at the pale, dripping finger that was no longer split open. He took her hand and twisted it this way and that. _No way_ , he thought. _No freaking way._

“Yes freaking way,” Lydia said with a big grin. “We have a healer in the pack!” she declared loudly.

Within a minute the room was filled with every pack member and she and Derek told and retold the story, showing the pack the still bloody cutting board and her perfectly healed finger.

“What did you do when it happened? What was going through your mind?” Peter immediately wanted to know. Stiles knew he was already thinking about the newest entry he would make in the pack journal the three researchers had started. It was kept in Derek’s safe because they still didn’t know for sure if Talia and the Sheriff were truly done with their machinations or not.

“I was just wishing there was more I could do to help her, nothing specific. I didn’t make a wish or say a prayer or anything,” he related, still feeling quite off center with this new development. Always aware of how he was feeling, Derek tucked him into his side, rubbing his hip with his large hand.

“It must have to do with your intentions then,” Parrish suggested.

“But I’ve wanted to help the rest of you at different points,” Stiles brought up. “That didn’t do anything.”

“That could be because we already have accelerated healing,” Boyd said.

“There’s nothing saying you didn’t speed up the process even more. We have no way of really knowing,” Kira said. “Unless…”

“No way,” Stiles shouted, seeing her thought progression. “There is no way you are purposely breaking a bone just to see if I can help.”

“But I’m an omega like you,” she pointed out. “I would heal slower than the betas and alphas would, so we would know for sure.” Without further ado, she grabbed her pinky finger and jerked it the opposite way with all her strength, letting out a shriek of pain.

“Dammit, Kira!” Derek yelled, reaching for her. He held her hand steady and there was no question that her finger was severely broken. He looked at his mate and shrugged. _May as well try_ , he thought.

 _What if I can’t_ , came Stiles’ fearful reply, though he quickly stepped over and gently held her wrist while closing his eyes. He purposely thought of her finger straightening, the bones popping back into place, cracked bones becoming whole once more. He couldn’t bear to open his eyes only to see her finger still crooked and probably grotesquely swollen by now.

“Look, little mate. Look what you did,” Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles peeked one eye open and gasped. Kira’s finger was back to normal and she was grinning and flexing it easily. The pack around them were clapping and cheering for him. His jaw was stuck wide open until Derek gently moved it back in place.

“That was amazing, Stiles! The pain stopped as soon as you touched me. Then when you closed your eyes, I swear I could feel the bones knitting back together. It was so bizarre and awesome all at the same time,” Kira said with a giggle.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again!” he yelled in her face.

The entire pack froze, having never seen him so obviously angry at one of them before.

“You had no way of knowing if I could actually help you. What if it hadn’t worked?” he demanded.

“Then I would have been sore, but healed by tomorrow,” she said softly, trying to ease him.

“But did you think about what that would have done to _me_?” he asked, his voice breaking on the last word.

Her face paled as her hands cupped her mouth. “Oh god, I didn’t. Stiles, I am so sorry. I just… I knew you could do it. There was no doubt in my mind. Please forgive me?” she couldn’t believe she had hurt the Omega Mate, more importantly her newest friend who loved geeking out over swords and old movies with her. She wrapped her arms around his trembling body and murmured another apology in his ear. He whispered his forgiveness back and they stayed snuggled for another minute, comforting each other. They all knew how much Stiles loved to snuggle. Pack piles were common enough in their pack, but since Stiles came, there was always someone open and ready and wanting to cuddle with the warm, loving omega.

“This is a lesson to us all,” Derek said to the remaining pack who looked like they were all ready to jump in and snuggle the pink-nosed Stiles. “These powers are not predictable and we can’t test them without planning and agreement from all parties involved. It is not fair or right to put that kind of pressure on a pack brother or sister. Agreed?”

Everyone nodded and thought out their agreement. The serious moment was broken when Liam’s belly rumbled hungrily which seemed to set off a chain reaction in Stiles, Boyd, Isaac and Derek, each tummy adding to the cacophony. With a laugh, they all got back to work on their first full moon feast as a newly expanded pack.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles in wolf form was always fascinating to Derek. He moved with a grace he sometimes lacked in his human shape. There was a joy, a freedom, in the way he ran, leapt, and tried to bowl over the larger pack members that was beautiful to behold. Derek had warned his pack members subtly that when he and Stiles disappeared to not come and find them. He had a claim to renew under the full moon. Seeing his mate bound over after another stealth attack on Boyd, he rumbled to Stiles and bade him to follow him further into the woods. Stiles yipped in agreement and ran with him, his coat shimmering in the sporadic glow of the moon through the trees above them. He led his mate to his favorite clearing, a place he loved to come and nap in when it was sunny and he was stressed. It would be a perfect fit for the two of them.

Derek shifted and stretched in the moonlight, grinning as he saw Stiles’ literally panting as he watched, his pink tongue lolling out at him adorably.

“Join me, little mate,” he beckoned, holding out his hand.

Stiles shifted and took Derek’s hand, shaking his head in wonder. “You look like a god in this light,” he said weakly, his body already reacting to the sexual pull of his mate and the moon.

“It is you who take my breath away,” Derek murmured, his eyes roving hungrily over Stiles’ sleek, lithe form. “I’m going to take you under the moon, mate. Will you take my knot and let me claim you in this final way?”

Stiles’ eyes closed as he fought off the urge to come at his mate’s words. “Yes, my alpha, please give me your knot.”

Derek’s gaze was drawn to the pearl of fluid already leaking from Stiles’ cock, he immediately reached out a thumb and cleared the head of his cock and put it in his mouth, moaning as the taste exploded on his tongue. “Stiles, the moon is not giving me a lot of patience. This will be a rough mating,” he had to warn him because he knew there was no way he would be able to hold back.

“That sounds perfect, actually,” Stiles admitted with a desperate grin. He took it one step further by kneeling on the soft grass and lowering himself so his ass was an offering in the air and his head rested on his hands on the ground.

Derek growled loudly as he cursed at the sight. Falling to his knees, he took Stiles' perfectly formed ass in his hands and held him still as he hungrily drew his tongue from Stiles' balls, over his already leaking hole, up to the small dimples at the small of his back several times. His body continued to urge him onward as he pushed two fingers into his mate, both of them filling the air with growls at the sensation. He felt Stiles relax his muscles and was able to quickly add a third then fourth finger, thrusting them in and out several times, making sure his lubrication was flowing enough to handle his knot. Unable to resist, he sucked his fingers when he withdrew them, his eyes closing momentarily. This was everything that was good and right. He had to finish this now. With no further hesitation, he thrust his cock into his tight mate and began claiming him with hard, direct lunges, angling for his prostate. He wanted Stiles to come before he knotted him to ensure even less pain.

Stiles cried out, unable to hold back a low scream as he came after just a minute of being pounded by his mate. Derek howled, his throat opening up like his wolf as he finally allowed his knot to swell and fill his mate, claiming him under the full moon. Pumping as long as he could, he finally slowed, then stopped as the knot at the base of his cock swelled and locked them in place. That was when the orgasm hit him like a semi-truck. He roared Stiles’ name like an offering to the gods as he filled his mate with his come. Feeling light-headed, he gently lowered them to their sides, small orgasms shaking his body as he continued to fill his mate with his come. Instinct led his hand to rest on Stiles’ lower stomach, feeling the tiniest swelling there. He couldn’t help but picture the day when the bump would be a cub, growing inside his beautiful mate.

Stiles had never felt so owned, claimed, wanted, and loved. Derek’s knot had surprised him with its size, but he quickly adjusted and realized he loved the extra-full feeling, the way it constantly nudged his prostate, sending tiny shocks of pleasure through him with each breath. He felt his mate’s hand on his stomach and knew that it wouldn’t be too much longer until they would be ready to invoke the magic that would allow him to carry their cub. For now, they agreed they wanted time for just themselves.

“Thank you for being mine, my beautiful, perfect mate,” Derek whispered against his ear.

Stiles sighed happily. “Thank you for finding me, for choosing me, for giving me this perfect life.”

And that was what he had now. A perfect life. He snuggled back into his alpha, knowing he was perfectly safe to doze off for a few minutes. Nothing could touch him now.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles smiled at the clerk who handed him his new art supplies the next day. He’d needed a few specific colors to be able to finish the large piece he was painting. It was a secret for now, but when it was done, it would be a depiction of their pack in wolf form, running through their favorite bit of forest. Checking his phone he realized it was time to meet Isaac down at the bookstore. He was too busy composing a new text to Derek to watch where he was walking on the sidewalk. A small smile played on his lips as he felt the slight ache in his low back, already looking forward to experiencing the full moon with his alpha mate again. He didn’t see the eyes watching him or the car that pulled up next to him on the street. But a familiar sound made his head pop up and fear to instantly fill him as if it had never left. The flip lighter caught and lit, a familiar voice accompanying the sound.

“Hello Stiles. Miss me?”

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe a couple of shout outs for suggestions on powers: Kaysco for Peter’s locator power and TheBratPrince for the ability of sharing powers through their pack link. Everyone had such brilliant ideas, it was inspiring!
> 
> Warning for violence…
> 
> Now, I give you, the final chapter of His Abandoned Omega...

The flip lighter caught and lit, a familiar voice accompanying the sound.

“Hello Stiles. Miss me?”

Stiles stomach sank, but he grit his teeth, raised his chin and met the cold blue eyes of Jackson Whittemore dead on. “Jackson. I see you haven’t dropped dead yet. I figured with your head so far up your own ass, you would have choked to death on your own shit by now,” he said, channeling his inner Erica. His Catwoman had insisted he work on his sass level and he’d taken to it quickly. While mouthing off, though, he was shouting through his pack link. _Derek! Derek, Peter, come quick! It’s Jackson. I’m outside the art store! He’s gonna try to take me!_

He felt Derek’s roar of outrage and pain through their link as well as the support of his fellow packmates. _We’re on our way, mate, stay strong. Peter has a bead on you, we are on our way. Keep the link open, we will find you, I promise mate. You are stronger than you know, use that, do whatever you need to do to stay alive and safe._

Jackson glared at him. “You little bitch, you’ll pay for that,” he growled and swung his fist at Stiles.

Pain exploded in his jaw and he fought with everything he had to not flinch or cry out. He heard the reaction of his pack and Derek, growls and snarls on his behalf. He could sense they were drawing nearer to him.

His tormentor looked at him appraisingly. “So, you’ve gotten braver since you got your little ass fucked, huh? Think you’re important now since you’ve got an alpha screwing you? We’ll see about that,” he said with a smirk and nodded to someone behind Stiles.

 _Derek!_ was his last thought before he felt the blow to his head and his world went black.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

“Peter, find him now!” Derek roared as his mate disappeared from their link. He was trying to fight the fear that was threatening to drown him.

“I’m trying, Derek, the power works by sensing where they are by looking through their eyes, by them knowing where they are. With him unconscious, the most I can do is get us where he was,” Peter said, hating the feeling of helplessness as he tried to find his nephew’s mate. He had always had trouble connecting and bonding with other people since losing his mate, but he’d instantly bonded with the sweet omega and considered him one of his own.

They were nearly to the art store and when they got there, Derek let out a howl of misery. Stiles’ bag of art supplies lay on the ground crushed, the paints leaking out on the sidewalk. Emotions welled up in him, making him feel like he was going to burst. All he could think of was his mate as he’d looked the first time he’d met him and then after his run in with Jackson in Beacon Hills, the broken body and broken spirit. He couldn’t stand for his mate to go through it again.

“Peter, what’s happening to Derek,” Isaac asked, staring at his alpha in trepidation, feeling like was drowning in guilt for not protecting the Omega Mate as he’d been charged with.

Peter pulled the beta close and kissed his forehead. “This isn’t your fault. This was planned, he would have gotten Stiles one way or another. As for Derek, I’m not sure,” he said, staring at his nephew. Something was building up in him, he had a feeling another power was about to surface. Derek’s eyes were glowing red, his hands fisted and his veins popping out of his neck and arms. He looked like he was going to explode. He drew his nephew into a nearby alley, knowing something was about to happen and not wanting the public to know. As the rest of the pack arrived and surrounded their alpha, they all stared in awe.

It looked like when someone took a picture of Kira, when her Kitsune spirit was surrounding her, a golden aura. This was red, though, and it looked like Derek’s wolf, a much larger, spirit version, but his wolf all the same. A growl began building in Derek’s chest, a vibrating sound that rumbled through all of their bodies. The power was growing and Peter had everyone back away, something was about to let loose.

With a roar that shook nearby windows, the spirit wolf broke free from Derek, a giant red specter with giant, razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes that suddenly leapt from his body and shot off down the alley and turned the corner. It seemed to still be connected to Derek as his body jerked in the direction it flew off and he began running after it.

Peter didn’t hesitate and ran after his nephew, thinking he saw a flash of red like a tether that was connected between Derek and the spirit wolf.

“It’s found Stiles!” Derek shouted. “I can feel his wolf, see him in my mind. He’s hurt, but alive!”

Peter finally felt hope and did his best to keep up with Alpha who seemed to have gained extra speed as a result of this latest power. He sent a message back to the rest of the pack. _Erica, Kira, get a car, we don’t know what kind of shape Stiles will be in. I’ll update you on where we are, make sure Boyd and Parrish are ready to help us when we find him. The rest get back home and prepare for the homecoming of the Omega Mate and our Alpha. We_ will _be bringing him home._

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

Stiles came around, instantly alert but keeping his breathing slow, trying to take in as much information as possible and sending it down the pack link, knowing Derek would be looking for him. He was tied to a chair in a small, dark room, no identifying features that would help Peter. He just had to hope that it would be enough. He felt the lump on the back of his head and the swelling in his face. It hurt like hell, he was used to not feeling pain now and it sucked to be back here, but he was stronger and wouldn’t let it get him down. There was no way he was going back there again.

“Sleeping beauty, you’ve come back to me,” Jackson said stepping in front of him. “You’ve caused a lot of problems, thinking you could leave Beacon Hills and forcing me to come find you. That wasn’t very nice. I’ve got a lot of time to make up for.” He grinned and held up his favorite ring which was already glowing with heat. “Let’s get started.”

The instant the burning metal touched his chest, he couldn’t help the scream that escaped him.

_Stiles! My mate, we are coming! I know where you are. Stay strong, little mate, you are mine and you are strong, do you hear me?_

_Yes, alpha, I am yours. Please find me._

_I am, love. Show them how strong you are, show them they can’t break you_ , came Derek’s reply, the thoughts warm and filled with such love, Stiles couldn’t help but smile, even through the pain.

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Jackson couldn’t believe the little bitch was smiling even when his skin was sizzling and blistering from the burn he’d just inflicted. “Maybe you like it, huh? Want some more?”

Stiles just smiled serenely at him. He didn’t know if it was possible, but he concentrated on his own healing, pictured his skin clearing of the burn, the swelling in his face and head disappearing.

Jackson couldn’t believe his eyes. The nasty, blistering burn on Stiles’ chest was slowly disappearing and if he wasn’t mistaken, his face was less swollen than it had been. “What the fuck is this? How are you doing this?”

“How are you such a pathetic bully with a tiny penis? It just comes naturally,” Stiles retorted.

Jackson snarled and, releasing his claws, slashed Stiles across his chest, watching the skin shred open easily, blood splattering them both. “You will not talk to me like that, you piece of shit bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?” He accentuated that with a punch in the mouth.

Stiles gave a bloody grin, his narrowed eyes glowing golden through the agony. “Who do I think I am? I am the Omega Mate to the Alpha of the True Pack. Who are you? You are nothing but a pathetic attempt at being someone who matters, a bully with daddy issues. And guess what?” he put his all into his healing, feeling the continued strength from his pack. He leaned forward, licking the blood from his lips. “You are going to die. Slowly. Painfully. Viciously.” He turned to look at Jackson’s goons who were watching him with expressions from fear to amazement and horror. “You all will too. I hope working for him was worth it. Your reign of terror is over Jackson Whittemore. Vengeance, thy name is Alpha Derek Hale,” his voice was low, threatening, and his heartbeat was steady, promising his words were truth.

The men scattered around the room began to leave, hurrying to the door, Jackson yelling after them to come back. Then there were screams heard outside the room and Stiles laughed in delight, realizing his pack had found him. Looking back at him in real fear, Jackson slammed the door shut and backed away.

“Call them off, Stilinksi and I’ll stop, I’ll never bother you again,” he promised, his gut filled with real fear for the first time.

“Not a chance, Jackass Wimpmore,” Stiles shot back, feeling downright cocky.

Jackson realized he really had nothing else to live for. Grabbing a knife from the table of instruments he’d intended to use on the omega, he held it to Stiles’ neck, waiting for whoever came through the door first.

 _There’s a knife to my throat, be warned_ , Stiles somewhat casually informed his pack.

 _Got it, we’re right outside, be ready. Get to the floor if you can, sweet mate_ , Derek said.

Suddenly the room began to shake, the windows trembling in their frames, Stiles chair vibrated under him. For a split second before he dived to the side, making his chair fall over, Stiles caught sight of a red spectral wolf come through the door, like through, not breaking it, like straight up Ghostbustered through the door. He felt the wolf and knew it belonged to his mate and he was filled with pride and love at his strength. He also hoped someone untied him soon, he didn’t want to miss what was going to happen.

Jackson gave a high pitched shriek of fear as a red ghost wolf appeared through the door and roared as it shot through the air straight at him. The shriek bled into a scream as the specter went straight through him, feeling like it was ripping him open, making him fall to the floor in agony.

That was when the door actually crashed open, more like it burst into a pile of kindling at the force of Derek coming through it with a roar, Peter close behind him. Immediately after making sure his mate was ok and safe for the moment, he turned to Jackson, dragging him up by his neck.

Peter ran to Stiles and quickly untied him, helping him up and pulling him to the safety of the corner of the room. They both watched in awe as the spirit wolf returned to Derek’s body, like a breeze had suddenly washed over the Alpha, a red glow encompassing him before he returned to his normal form.

“I have done you a disservice Whittemore, I let you live after finding out all you did to my mate. But no more. I will fix that oversight right now. I would offer you a Death Challenge, but those are given out of respect, you deserve no such thing,” Derek said conversationally, though with every other word, he was shaking Jackson by the scruff of his neck as he dangled several inches above the floor. “First, we will offer reparations to my sweet mate. Stiles, love, is there any vengeance you would like to exact on this pathetic excuse for a wolf?”

Stiles grinned at his mate, so proud he could burst. He was such a wonderful protector and he couldn’t help being a little turned on by this raw display of power. Derek noticed and winked at him. “Well, I wouldn’t mind if he tasted his own medicine when it comes to that damn ring of his.”

Peter smiled at Stiles approvingly. “Well played, nephew. Would you let me do the honors?”

“Why yes, Uncle, thank you,” Stiles smiled at him sweetly.

Peter had way too much fun heating up that dreaded ring and applying it several places over Jacksons struggling body, all while the wolf begged and pleaded for mercy. An odor filled the room and they looked at Jackson, seeing a suspicious stain appear at the crotch of his jeans and spread down his leg.

“Oh my god, did he just piss himself?” Stiles crowed, doubling over with laughter. “I never even did that!”

“Wow, a pillar of strength,” Boyd noted from the doorway where he was joined by Parrish, Isaac, and Kira.

“Very manly,” Kira said with a snort of laughter.

“Beloved, why is there blood all over your chest?” Derek said, really looking at Stiles, his eyes going a darker crimson then before.

“He used his claws to try and flay me open. Luckily, I was able to call up my healing and boy did that piss him off,” Stiles said with a chuckle, unable to keep from feeling proud of himself.

“Such a strong mate,” Derek murmured before turning his furious gaze to Jackson. “You used your claws on my mate? You dared to touch him in such a way?”

“I’m sorry,” Jackson sobbed, tears and snot running down his face.

“That’s a picture for posterity,” Kira said and snapped a pic with her cell phone.

“Nobody lays a claw on my mate and lives to tell about it,” Derek growled lowly. “Clear the room. Peter stay. We’ll meet you at the car in a few minutes. Peter,” he nodded at their prisoner. Peter stepped in and held Jackson still as Derek walked to his mate.

“I love you, my mate,” Derek murmured in Stiles ear, hugging him fiercely.

“I love you too, badass wolf,” Stiles returned, kissing his jaw, scenting him lightly. “Come back to me soon.”

“I will. Go now, I’ll be there soon,” Derek said and turned his beloved over to Boyd.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

A shirtless Derek joined Stiles in the back seat of the car fifteen minutes later. Peter was suspiciously absent. Derek just directed Erica to drive them home saying Peter would join them later. Stiles guessed it was part of being Derek’s left hand that Peter would handle the ‘clean up’.

“There is nothing left for you to fear in this life,” Derek promised his mate as he pulled him into his lap, nuzzling into his sweet neck. “I am so damn proud of you for staying strong, Stiles. I know that couldn’t have been easy.”

Stiles sighed into the cuddles, feeling completely content despite what the last few hours had been filled with. “It was easy to be strong knowing I had all of you behind me.”

“You’ll never be alone again,” Derek promised him.

“I know. I love you, my mate,” Stiles said and leaned in for a kiss.

“And I you, my little mate,” Derek replied, sealing their lips together.

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .

 

EPILOGUE

Six Months Later

 

It was the night after the moon run and the pack had decided to have a movie night complete with puppy piles and tons of good food. The room was filled with cushions, sleeping bags, pillows and bean bags. Their pack was a bit bigger than it used to be, Danny and Ethan from Beacon Hills having left soon after Stiles and asked to join their pack. As soon as they swore their loyalty to the Alpha and Omega Mate, their minds were open to the pack thoughts and they knew it was meant to be. They fit in seamlessly and brought Danny’s gentle compassion and protectiveness and Ethan’s sense of humor and love for baking pastries which cemented him in all of their hearts.

Stiles and Derek were snuggled in their favorite love seat under a blanket. Derek couldn’t keep his hands off the small mound of Stiles’ belly which held the beginning of their new family. Though Stiles was in denial, Derek swore he heard two heartbeats when he pressed his ear to the bump. His alpha was infinitely more guarded of Stiles as well as addicted to having his hands on Stiles’ belly at all times. Stiles grumbled but always had a joy-filled grin on his face.

As Isaac turned the TV on to put on a movie, Stiles saw what was on the screen and cried out “Hey! That’s Beacon Hills!”

The whole pack quickly took their seats and Stiles turned the volume up. It was a national news program and the headline underneath the news anchor read: Beacon Hills Goes Bankrupt.

“This story has been in the works for some months now as we have investigated all the many stories that were brought to our attention from concerned citizens and family members of people who were hurt and abused by Beacon Hills own citizens and its leaders. It seems for years, there was systematic and planned abuse of a town omega who was unwillingly entered into an arranged marriage. While considered archaic, if all parties agree, it is not looked down upon. All sources tell us, however, that both parties in this arrangement were forced into it which violates their basic shifter/human rights. We were given a video, which we have altered to remove names of the victim which outlines the systematic and years long abuse of the omega in this arrangement when it fell through. What you hear might be disturbing.”

The camera switches to a video which showed Talia Hale and Scott McCall as they had stood there in the pack’s house so long ago. There were gasps as none of them had known Peter had taped it. Meanwhile, Peter just smiled like the wolf he was.

 

“How do you reconcile your abandonment of (video muted), watching him get beat up every day for, what, four years? More? How about you, Talia, you are a political force in that town, how do you explain turning a blind eye to the abuse of one of the townspeople? Not to mention an omega and even further, the Sheriff’s son? Wouldn’t that usually precipitate some kind of protection or justice against the people who abused him?” Peter’s voice asked.

“Brother dear, why am I not surprised to find you here? What happened to (video muted) was unfortunate, but showed the protective nature of a town that was wronged by your nephew. Why don’t you ask him why he abandoned his mate?” she responded.

“Protective nature of a town?” Lydia’s voice was heard. “You consider a young omega being beaten daily to be protective? Really? If the blame were really on (video muted), wouldn’t the town have sought him out? It wouldn’t have been too hard to find him. But isn’t it the fault of you and Sheriff Stilinski for trying to force two young people into an arranged mating? Something that isn’t even done anymore. Stop trying to push off the blame when it is the two of you who are at fault. “And while I’m at it,” Lydia’s voice continued. “You are the most pathetic of shifters. Big bad alpha using his mate as an excuse to turn away from his friend. Why don’t you admit the truth… you didn’t want the damn town turning on you. It had nothing to do with your mate. You chicken (bleep) loser!”

“Why are you acting like this is all my fault? It was mostly Jackson Whittemore, he was the one who targeted (video muted) and got other people to beat him up,” Scott said defensively. “Besides, if Mrs. Hale hadn’t made such a spectacle of the mating ceremony being canceled, even Jackson wouldn’t have had a reason to go after (video muted). I’m sorry. If I could go back, I would… I would…”

The video skipped to see Scott run out of the room and hearing Derek questioning his mother, his voice altered to be unrecognizable.

“Why are you here, Mother?”

“I’m not hostile, son, I heard of your mating and wanted to come and show you my support, perhaps help you plan the ceremony. I know (video muted) has been through a lot and may not know what all needs to go into planning. Besides, I brought the original document declaring your intention to mate so you could use it as your mating certificate. I thought it would make it more special for you since you have been intended for one another since (video muted) was born. A true love story,” she said with a, very obviously fake, happy sigh.

“You don’t really think we’re going to buy this crap, do you?” Erica’s voice was heard.

Talia’s gaze went red before returning to their normal shade of brown. “Oh, my dear, it’s not fake. I’ve realized how wrong I was for not defending young (video muted) and want to show my remorse by paying for the ceremony and maybe even a mating trip.”

The video blacks out and resumes with Talia Hale looking like she’d just lost her mind.

“It was mine and you’ve stolen it! All this was supposed to be mine! You were supposed to get them to give me the power seat in the Senate, you’ve ruined everything! And you,” she said, “You obviously weren’t punished enough. I knew I should have told Jennifer to make sure you didn’t walk away when she hit you with her car.”

“You told someone to hit (video muted) with their car?” Liam’s voice asked on a gasp.

“You. Did. What?”

The video blacked and came in on Talia again.

Talia growled at him. “I did what needed to be done. And I would do it all again. You stole this from me! That magic belonged to me! (Video blacked and came back on to Talia taunting Stiles who couldn’t be seen.) “Yeah, your father is not innocent in all this,” Talia taunted. “He wanted to use the magics to ensure he’d never have opposition in the run for sheriff again and to be given unfettered power in Beacon Hills. You might be interested to know that some in the Sheriff’s department wanted to help you over the years, yet he shut them down, time and again. His way of punishing you for not coming through.”

(Lydia’s voice came through over the picture of Talia’s enraged face.)

“They had this whole plan cooked up from the time (video muted) was born. The Sheriff would essentially get the town and she would get the Senate.”

 

The screen returns to the news anchor. “After validating the sources seen and heard in the video, an investigation was launched against Talia Hale, Sheriff Stilinski, and Jackson Whittemore of Beacon Hills. Mrs. Hale and the Sheriff were both evicted from their positions and quickly left town as they became victims of human and shifter rights activists, who were outraged at the amount of abuse an omega was put through all for the gain of power. Both are being investigated by the government agencies they were trying to manipulate and are expected to face heavy charges within the next month. As the surrounding towns learned of what was going on, companies in Beacon Hills began losing business and soon many had to shut down and to file for bankruptcy. The intense reaction from other small towns also forced the resignation of the mayor and most of the police force. At this time, Beacon Hills, home of the Battle Born Clan looks more like a ghost town, certainly not a powerful shifter clan. As of the airing of this story, police and FBI have still not located the whereabouts of the major perpetrator of the violence toward the omega victim, Jackson Whittemore. If you have any information on where he is, please call your local authorities. Coming up, rumors of the first shifter who might be running for President…”

The pack was still sitting there in silence before a cheer broke out around the room. Stiles was frozen in Derek’s arms. He’d been unaware that night had been taped. Who had done it? He looked over at his uncle who simply smiled at him and gave him a wink.

 _Thank you, uncle,_ was all Stiles could manage.

 _Anything for family_ , was his response.

As Stiles looked around, listening to the excited chatter as the last of the nightmare was put to rest, Stiles nodded. These people were family and they would do anything for each other, as it was supposed to be. He couldn’t have ever imagined how much his life would change and he would go through all of that hell just to end up back here again.

“How are my cubs?” Derek asked, leaning over and kissing his baby bump.

“They are starving, alpha,” Stiles said, giving him big, innocent eyes.

“Oh, are they?” Derek gave him a sweet, teasing smile. “And what are my cubs longing for? Some tea? Milk? Maybe some fresh fruit?”

“Actually, they are really jonesing for some curly fries,” Stiles tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably, laughing as Derek tickled the sensitive skin of his belly.

“Hm, sounds serious,” he said, chuckling at Stiles’ vigorous nodding. “We’ll have to fix that. I can’t have my babies going hungry.”

“It would be a tragedy,” Stiles agreed. He snuggled into his mate and hummed happily. “I love you, my alpha.”

“I love you too, little mate,” Derek said, kissing him sweet and deep.

Stiles pulled back, pupils dilated, staring at his mate’s lips. “So, how ‘bout them fries?”

Derek mock groaned as he laughed. He hoped his mate never changed. He was perfect.

 

 

 

. ~ . ~ . ~ . THE END . ~ . ~ . ~ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. It was my first Sterek story, but certainly won’t be my last. I have another one I’ll be working on very soon. I hope to see you back soon!! Thank you for every kudo, comment, and subscribe, it meant the world to me and kept me motivated.


End file.
